Cold Fire
by teeceecee
Summary: "My name is Nyxonne Lilith Black and I'm the princess of Araemethia. My father? The cruel, tyrannical Pitch Black". When the king's daughter falls for a rebel from a group called the Guardians, more is at stake than just a kingdom on the brink of a war. AU. SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians but I do own this plot.**

**Aloha everyone! So, this is my 6th ROTG fanfic and the story is written in present tense but there will be a few flashbacks to how the pivotal events happened so I hope no one gets confuse. Other than that, enjoy my story and do leave a review :)**

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic erotic detailing. **

**Listen to:**

**Closer - Nine Inch Nails (such a sexy song ;D)**

* * *

"Don't over think this," he whispered against my ear.

"We can't do this," I whispered back, trying to stop myself from moaning when his tongue shot out and licked the shell of my ear.

He wrapped his pale hand through my dark brown hair, while pulling my head back to look him in the eye.

His blue eyes were hazy with lust and there was a strange emotion residing in his irises and I recognized it immediately.

Determination.

He was not going to let me back down.

He pulled me close and roughly mashed his lips against mine as teeth nipped my lower lip.

I gave in and breathed a shuddering moan and he seemed encouraged by my response as he pried my mouth open and slid his tongue in.

Together, our tongues sparred and fought against each other for dominance as he flicked it in and out at such a fast rate that it felt like he was literally fucking my mouth.

"Jack," I moaned as he shushed me and pushed me to his bed.

There he released me and with a push of his hand, I went sprawling onto his bed, aroused and disorientated.

His blue eyes fixed on me with such intensity that I flush and squeezed my thighs together.

The ache building in me sent spasms down my nether regions as I saw his jaw flex and he gave a smirk.

"Your dress looks good," he began as I glance down and blushed.

It was my favorite turquoise dress that I had worn over my hunting cloak.

I gave him a small smile.

"But it looks better on the floor," he whispered that last part out as he joined me on the bed, molding his lips once more to mine.

I ran my fingers through his silvery locks as I felt the rough texture of his shirt brushing against my sensitive skin.

"We still shouldn't do this," I mumbled as I felt his lips at the base of my throat, licking and biting.

He stilled and looked up at me, confusion plainly written on his face.

The rebel looked at me with passive eyes as he regarded me coolly.

I stared at him back, trying to control my loud breathing.

It was silent for a while as we regarded each other in a tense silence.

"Why?" he asked in a mild tone.

Such a simple question, but it made my heart ache and other parts of my body ache with neglect.

I glanced at him as I bit down on my full lips and I could plainly see my own tortured expression reflected in his blue eyes.

My brilliant yellow eyes were hesitant yet eager as they shone with wanting for him but my expression remained torn.

"It's too complicated," I mumbled back.

"No one would ever know," he breathed out and I felt myself get even wetter at the sound of his breathy voice.

When I seemed to be thinking it over, he started running his hands up my thighs, slowly, seductively.

"I can make you feel so good, baby," he purred out and I bit back the urge to whimper.

"Just say yes," he said as his lips travel back to my ear and I shuddered when he dragged his teeth across my earlobe.

The throbbing down there intensified even more when I felt his hands travel upwards as he tickled the underside of my thighs, his hands dangerously close to my crotch.

I bit my lip when I felt his finger brush against the damp spot of my underwear and I gave a whimper.

Suddenly, he harshly pushed away the material and slipped his finger over my slick and wet folds, making me gasp and twitch under him.

His eyes remained steadily glued to mine as his finger kept on caressing me.

I threw my head back as my eyes slip shut of their own accord. I tried to keep my breathing level but his skilled fingers wouldn't let me.

"You're so wet," he groaned into my neck.

I cried out when I felt him pinch my little bundle of nerves.

Jack literally growled into my ear as I felt him push his finger deeper, making me cry out again and tears form in my eyes, but not from pain, never from pain.

Damn it I wanted him bad.

"Okay, okay" I said in a strange voice that sounded like a cross between a moan and a shriek.

I could feel him grin against my neck as he kissed the tender skin there.

"I. Am. Going. To. Make. You. Cum. Until. You. Can't. Anymore," he promised as he accentuated each word with a thrust of his finger as I felt my walls clamp down over his promises.

I shrieked and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling the pleasure coursing through my veins, lighting me with my own desire.

Jack then removed his finger and I couldn't control the whimper that slipped out from my mouth.

_You are so weak, Nyx, so, so weak_, I chastised myself as I felt him moving downwards, towards the apex of my thighs.

"Don't over think this," he whispered again as I felt him removing my underwear once and for all.

I was still in my dress and could feel the cool air brushing against my intimate parts, making me blush and grow impossibly wetter.

Jack then gave a devilish smirk as he callously unhooked my dress straps so that it fell to my front, leaving me bare chest and blushing.

Jack groaned.

"You weren't wearing anything underneath?" he questioned, his breathing heavy.

I shook my head as I ducked down and let my dark hair frame my face.

"It constricts me during horse riding," I whispered that part out as in embarrassment; I saw my nipples hardening under his lustful stare.

He gave a strain chuckle as he tentatively brushed his lips against the mound of my breast.

He looked up quizzically, as if asking for permission.

With his messed up silver-almost-white hair, fiery blue eyes and pouting lips, how could I saw no to him?

I nodded as he relaxed and started nipping every inch of my breast that he could reach. His right hand then snaked up from my inner thigh as he methodically stroked the underside of my other breast.

I closed my eyes and hummed in content as the gentle electric shocks were soothing and almost comfortable.

Without warning, I felt his tongue flick the tip of my nipple and my eyes shot open as I gave a loud gasp.

Jack then took my nipple into his mouth and all I could do was squirm underneath him as the intense pleasure course through my body.

Mewls and pants escaped from my overused throat as Jack continued flicking my nipple with his tongue, his eyes closed.

He then gave a moan and I nearly convulsed from the extra pleasure that the vibration gave my breast.

His fingers then twisted my other nipples as I bucked against his hips that were rendering me immobile to the bed.

Jack released my nipple with a last nibble as he looked at me with a smug grin.

I watched with baited breath as he removed my dress completely, tossing it down to the floor and before I could object, he started kissing the sensitive skin near my pelvis.

I gripped the cotton sheets of his bed tightly as I watched him move his mouth lower and lower until his lips were a mere inches to my sex.

His eyes shot up to me, daring me to stop him but all I could feel was a weird elation and a gnawing sense of wanting for the silver haired man eyeing me lustfully from the bottom of the bed.

He took my silence for a yes as suddenly, I felt his mouth on me.

A loud scream ripped through my vocals as I felt the electrifying feeling of his rough tongue scraping my sensitive bundle of nerves brutally as his promises of making me cum over and over again rang through my ears.

"So beautiful… So wet… I wanna fuck you so hard… You're all mine," were the murmurs that came from him in between of pleasuring me.

I moaned, I writhed and buck my hips in tandem to his sweet licks and rough nipping.

I felt my climax approaching as I started humping in earnest.

I wound my fingers through his hair as I came with a loud groan, the heat releasing inside of me until all I could see was white flashes of light.

And until all I could hear was his hum of approval as he licked me clean.

I felt spent, my legs turning to jelly when I saw retract his mouth from my sensitive flesh.

He gave me a little kiss there and I nearly convulsed again from the onslaught of sensory overload.

I watched through half lidded eyes as he rose up and ran his hand through my hair, the unsuspecting sweet gesture making me flush.

He fixed me with a smug grin.

"I'm not done with you yet… _Princess_," he said that last part rather condescendingly as I bit my lip.

I didn't know whether to feel insulted or to feel even more arouse.

It's true, I am a princess but that was another matter together…

"Bring it on… _Rebel_," I said that last part out as his nostrils flared and he pulled me up against him roughly.

"So that's the way it's going to be?" he asked in a low tone as his lips trailed butterfly kisses down the base of my throat.

I nodded as I squeezed my eyes shut, not willing to let another unwilling moan escape through me.

Because tonight he seemed to be drawing it out of me without my consent.

His hands brushed my sides as he positioned me in front of him, directly so that we were face to face.

He trailed his arms as his eyes were lost in thought until I felt him brush against my tender nipples again.

I couldn't hold in the squirm when his fingers lightly tugged my swollen bud and he noticed it.

Damn him.

He smirked as he gazed down at my flush body, to the wetness slowly dripping out of me. I bit my lip when he started tugging my nipple harshly and then I finally broke.

I gave a long drawn out moan as his fingers kept on manipulating the arousal out of me.

He pulled my hips flush to his and my eyes widened.

I felt something hard poking my sex and when I looked down, I noticed that his pants were poking out at me in a foreign way, almost as if…

_Dear God, he was aroused too_, I thought as I unconsciously licked my lips.

Jack seemed to have noticed as his breathing deepened a little and with a gentle notion, he took my right palm and placed it directly over his crotch so that I could feel the heat radiating from him.

"This is what you do to me," he murmured in a tone like velvet as I flushed and subconsciously, my palm accidently flexed against him.

Jack gripped my palm tighter as I felt rather than hear him give a gasp.

With a shot of bravery at his reaction, I squeezed a little harder and saw from my peripheral vision, his head thrown back.

I then decided to take it step farther as I slowly unbutton and unzipped his pants.

Before he could object, I slipped his dark grey boxers down and my eyes widened.

Shoot… He was huge.

Jack watched me with hooded eyes, anticipating.

I started gently fisting his member, methodically stroking him.

Jack then closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing.

I suddenly felt insulted.

He had spent God knows how long punishing moans out of me and here he was trying to control his desire?

I growled as I leaned up, so that my legs were splayed on either side of his and gripped his manhood tighter.

Jack gave a gasp as I felt his hot breath on my shoulder.

With a newfound determination, I ran my hands up and down his shaft, fisting the base of it and rubbing the swollen head with my thumb.

It was when I ran my thumb across his slit, earning a small glob of pre-cum that I first heard it.

A low moan.

I smirked.

I sped up my movements as I felt his body shudder and heave.

"Nyx," he croaked out.

I breathed deeply; my hands slickened with his evident arousal.

"Nyx, baby, I'm gonna…" he trailed off and before I knew it, he had flipped me over so that I was pinned underneath him once more.

He shook his head, his eyes mischievous.

"And here I thought you were innocent," he stated in an amused tone, his face wearing a smile but his eyes dark with want.

I smirk as I purposely flexed my hips against his and my bare sex accidently made contact with his impressive manhood.

We both groaned simultaneously as he eyed me calmly.

"I'm ready," he stated in a reassuring tone.

I nodded, looking distracted.

I knew he was, but what about me?

Was I ready to throw away everything I believe for this man? Granted this beautiful, feisty, enigmatic man?

I refused to think about the consequences that my actions would cause because I already knew the answer deep down in me.

I was ready.

His eyes softened when he saw my hesitation as he gently cupped my face and fixed his blue eyes on my amber ones.

"Nobody will have to know," he said in a soft tone as I saw the sincerity reflected in his gorgeous blue eyes…

_Stop it, Nyxonne! You can't be falling for him_, my subconscious scold.

I took a small breath as I visibly relax under him.

I nodded and looked up at him and I could see my brilliant yellow eyes which were currently dilated, reflected in his eyes.

"Yes," I said as I saw a relief smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

He gripped my hips gently, almost reverently in his hands.

"It'll hurt but after the pain, there is only pleasure," he promised as I nodded, biting my lip again in nervous anticipation.

That's when I felt him slowly entering me and I had to bite my lip even harder to stop the whine of pain from escaping me.

He took his time, being gentle and I felt grateful.

He kept the steady pace, reassuring me in hushed tones, his forehead resting against mine.

When he was completely sheathed underneath me, I felt him still as he gave me time to adjust to the overwhelming fullness of him.

He then unexpectedly took my hand in his and gave me a strained smile.

"Squeeze it until it stops hurting," he commanded in a whisper as I nodded.

That was all the warning he gave and with a sudden yet swift motion he broke through the barrier holding my virtue.

I unconsciously bit into his shoulder to stop the scream of pain from being released as I frantically squeezed his hand.

Motherfucker, that seriously hurt.

I gave short, sporadic gasps as the pain dulled and slowly, a gut aching sensation washed over me, blinding and demanding.

Jack seemed to have his eyes closed and the muscle in his jaw was twitching as he tried to control the urge to pound into me.

I tentatively raised my hand up and brushed his hair as he jolted his eyes open.

I then experimented and moved my hips in a swirling motion but had to stop.

Oh. God. What was _that_?

The feeling of liquid hot pleasure that was coursing through my veins was electrifying as I gave a small moan.

"Nyx," Jack panted out. "Stop that, if it hurts, I can't control myself," he said in a labored breath.

I stifled a giggle and repeated my previous actions, earning a growl from him.

"I'm fine," I whispered out as I watched relief flit across his face before turning into determination.

He then growled again as the sound travelled all the way to my womanhood.

"Get ready," he said through gritted teeth and before I could brace myself, he had started pounding into me at such a punishing pace that I couldn't stop the wanton scream from ripping through my vocal chords.

Sweat dripped down his face as his labored breathing turned into pants.

"I'm not… Gonna go… Gentle on you," he gritted out.

I stifled another scream as I felt him reach down to tug on my clit while he continued fucking me in his relentless pace.

I met him thrust for thrust, moan for moan as I felt that sweet feeling of heat coiling in me.

I was squirming and bucking against him, each release of breath sounding like a hoarse sigh. My legs had found themselves around him as the angle intensified the pleasure even more.

My nails were leaving deep indentations on his back and he didn't seem to care.

"Let go, come for me," Jack grunted out as I gasp at the quivering I felt at his dominating tone.

I cried out, the release imminent.

"Nyx, come," he gritted out and that's when I felt it.

His nail then scraped against my clit.

I choked on my scream as I felt the pleasure exploding inside of me, lifting me up to the highest of ecstasies.

"Oh, God, Jack!" I screamed as I heard him come too.

"Nyx!" he moaned as I felt his hot release ricocheting of my walls, the unexpected pressure making me orgasm again as I groaned.

Spent, he collapsed on top of me as his weight was a warm welcome.

I drew a shuddering breath as my limbs went lax.

"Wow," I heard him say after a few moments as he looked up at me with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Mhm hmm," I said dreamily as I gently ran my fingers back in his hair again, smoothing the wayward mess.

"Three times," he stated as I flush and gave him a mock punch.

That was when I realized he was still in me.

Jack seemed to notice too as he slowly withdrew his deflating manhood and wrapped me in his arms, so that he was spooning against me.

I turned so that we were face to face as I planted a soft kiss on his swollen lips.

He looked up at me through sleepy blue eyes that made my heart throb and kissed me back on the forehead.

"Goodnight Jack," I whispered.

"Goodnight," he whispered back as slowly but surely, his eyes slip closed and his breathing turned peaceful.

He looked so young and so vulnerable when he was asleep, so different from his usual cocky, composed self.

I gave a small smile as I ran the backs of my knuckles on the slopes of his pale features, admiring them.

Then, the magnitude of what I did just hit me.

If it wasn't for Jack's arms around me, I would have leapt from the bed and tumbled onto the floor like a scalded cat.

Shit.

Shit.

Double shit.

I groaned as I hid my face in my hands, a sudden feeling of helplessness washed over me.

I had not only made love to Jack Frost, one of the notorious members of a secret rebel group called the Guardians, but I had also completely betrayed my kingdom.

And my father.

I thought about my father's brilliant yellow eyes, so much like mine but his was filled with cruel composure.

I pictured the look of disgust on his cold face when he found out his daughter was literally sleeping with one of the enemy.

The very same one who was waging a rebellion that threatened to tear my father's kingdom apart.

The very same one that wanted my father dead for all the sins he had committed.

The Guardians would stop at nothing to defeat my father as their leader Nicholas "North" said.

They would even murder me if they had to get to him.

I swallowed.

I'm sure you must be wondering what the heck I'm saying right?

My name is Nyxonne Lilith Black and I'm the princess of Araemethia.

My father?

The cruel, tyrannical Pitch Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) So, to _ArtemisBlossom_ who asked me what was the inspiration for Nyx's name it's pretty simple. I was just researching a name that meant darkness, demons or anything remotely melancholic as she is the daughter of Pitch right? So I found Nyx which meant darkness, added the -onne and voila, Nyxonne :)**

**So, yeah, I'll try to update as soon as I can. And thank you to those who have reviewed and if you're reading this story without reviewing then shame on you. The least you could do is just give me some feedback k? Listen to:**

**Heaven - Three Doors Down**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a watery dawn lighting the walls.

I stretched, my muscles aching and protesting from last night's activities.

Wait, last night… What?!

Just then I felt someone's hands against my bare back and immediately, I tensed up before said hands rubbed soothingly against my skin.

The skin beneath my cheek was smooth as I groaned and cracked open my eyes.

I was greeted by a smooth expanse of chest before I raised my head and came face to face with Jack.

We both stared at each other in a tense silence, trying to find something to say.

"Uhm, morning," I croaked out and hastily cleared my throat.

His features relaxed a bit but his sapphire eyes were still regarding me carefully.

"Morning Nyx," he greeted back as I got up and stretched out my limbs.

It was then that I realized that I was still naked and hastily covered my hands across my breasts.

He seemed to have noticed as his expression looked compose but the dark look in his eyes gave him away.

He leaned forwards so that we were nose to nose as I held my breath.

It was silent for a while before he inched forward and captured my mouth in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

I let my eyes slid close; completely relaxed in his gentle handling when I remembered that last night, how he had handled me was completely the opposite.

I flushed and broke apart the kiss as I hastily got up.

I felt his eyes on me as the tension in the room was so palpable I could feel it on my fingertips.

I hastily slipped on my panties as I searched around the room for my dress.

"Jack, where's my dress?" I asked in a confuse tone.

I turned and saw him grinning as he nodded his head towards the bathroom.

"I placed it there so that it wouldn't get wrinkled," he said and I suddenly felt touched by his sweet gesture.

I went to the bathroom and swung the door open, scanning the small room for my clothes but it wasn't there.

"Jack-" I started.

He looked smug as he leaned against the door in nothing but his dark grey boxers.

I flush and looked away, ignoring my lady parts that were silently throbbing at the sight of him.

"Where is it?" I demanded.

He shook his head.

"Have breakfast with me first then I'll give it back," he said with a mischievous smile.

I huffed as I thought his request over. On a normal day, I would have weighed my options and probably went with his suggestion but there was one teeny tiny eenie meenie problem.

I was stark naked except for my panties.

"Just give me my goddamn clothes back," I said in what was supposed to sound like a threatening tone but it came out pleading instead.

"Food first," he said as he gestured towards the outside. "Then I'll give it back."

I growled as I schooled my features into a scowl.

"I've already slept with you last night and now you want me to stay over for breakfast?" I gritted out.

"What's next? You want me to play house with you too?" I spat out in a semi venomous tone.

I had expected him to make a joke out of it like he always does but instead the atmosphere in the room nosedived as he eyed me coolly.

The silence was getting uncomfortable as I felt my face heating up.

The silence was filled with tangible regret and disappointment.

I swallowed as I cast my eyes down, fiddling with my fingers.

He then approached me as he lifted my face up to meet his eyes.

His expression remained neutral but the eclipsed pain in his eyes rendered me speechless.

We stood there for a while, in the small bathroom, with nothing but the sound of dripping water and our ragged breathing to accompany us.

"Did you regret last night?" he whispered and I felt my heart clench at the mention of what we did.

I didn't dare look him in the eyes as I weighed what to say.

Did I _really_ regret last night? Of course I regretted my hasty actions and but never last night.

I don't know why but the mere thought of what we did made filled me with a warm glow that I didn't want to explain.

I closed my eyes to steady my conflicting emotions when I heard him sigh and let go of my face.

I wanted to reach out to him, hug him or tell him that last night _did _mean something to me.

It meant the end of my loneliness.

It also meant the end of whatever friendship we had built during the last few days.

Although, it was also a friendship filled with strange sexual tension.

From meeting him until today, I had always thought that forming a bond with someone was a clear sign of dependency on them, but Jack had showed me otherwise.

I heard him huff a breath as he walked out of the bathroom. I didn't dare move as I heard him shuffling around the room, throwing open a cupboard.

I closed my eyes as I let the feeling of regret wash over me.

It seemed that nothing was going my way today.

I heard him walk back to the bathroom as he handed me my familiar turquoise dress.

I looked up and saw that his blue eyes were clouded as he pointedly left the room to let me change.

_Shit_, what have I done?

Quickly slipping on the dress, I walked out to see that Jack too had gotten dressed and he was staring out of the window, looking deep in thought.

He turned around to regard me impassively.

Our eyes met for a few seconds before he looked down, clearly trying to form words to stay.

"The offer still stands for breakfast," he whispered out and I felt myself shaking my head before he was even finished.

I didn't want to complicate this any more than it already was.

Silence descended over us once more as he set his mouth in a hard line.

I took a shuddering breath.

"I best get going," I said softly as he nodded distractedly and before I could change my mind, I raced out of the room while taking my cloak and hastily fastening it over me.

I pulled the hood of my forest green hunters cloak as I burst out of the inn that Jack was secretly residing in and ran towards my horse that was tied to the railing of the inn.

"Hey Alexandria," I said as my horse gave a little whine.

I mounted on my horse as I pulled her reins and faithfully, she galloped off.

I ducked my head to protect my hood from being blown back as I let out a stream of curses.

"Shit, fuck, motherfucker," I growled out as I recalled the look of hurt on his face.

How did we ever get to this?

My mind flashed back to the pain in his eyes as I groaned.

I admit, my feelings for him were fucked up but I didn't have to take it all out on him.

And they were fucked up.

Honestly, what would you do if you were falling for the same guy that was attempting to murder your father as retaliation for all the sins he had made?

No!

I could never fall in love with him.

Ever.

It felt like it was just yesterday that I had met Jack Frost and he had saved me from one of the rebel's man made traps.

And now? I can't even look him in the eyes.


	3. Flashback: The Meeting

Okay, a few things to clear up before you can get it on with this chapter.

I'm not giving any names but you know who you are.

First thing first, I didn't beg, if I did, there would be a please there. And second, IF you are an author then you will understand this feeling of frustration of painstakingly writing a chapter for 4 hours and not getting the amount of feedback you want from others. It's an equal amount of fairness to both parties. And if they wanted to review, they would have done so a long time ago.

And if it is a turn off that keeps them from reviewing then that's pretty weird because I didn't even threaten anyone or hold my story hostage so what could be defined as a turn off?

Me simply saying that I want more reviews because I work my ass off for this story when I have better things to do?

If that is a turn off then that's a pretty selfish one.

But in all fairness if you say I'm not entitled to get reviews than so be it, everyone has they're own opinions and this is **mine**:

My story, my words, my rules. Take it or leave it.

Okay, now that's done, on with the story! Thank you for your reviews, leave a review yadda yadda you know the drill. Listen to:

**The Warmth - Incubus **

* * *

_It felt like it was just yesterday that I had met Jack Frost and he had saved me from one of the rebel's man made traps._

_And now? I can't even look him in the eyes._

_I sniffed as my mind flashed back to the day I first met the most wanted rebel..._

I was hunting much like now, turning around to shush my black stead as she whined quietly.

I then tied her reins to a tree as I continued on foot, my bow and arrow positioned in front of me as my feet silently padded on the ground.

Normally, I would escape from the castle to hunt when I needed to clear my head and apparently today was one of those days.

I huffed a quiet sigh as I tugged my hood over my head so that only my eyes could be seen.

My eyes.

The only true feature that made me resemble my father.

I had what you called a hard relationship with my father.

I know, I know teenagers and parents always have their bumps with each other but mine was… Different.

It had all started when my mother died. I was only four when that happened.

From what I heard, my father used to be somewhat civilized when my mum was still around but when mum died, well…

Let's just say a part of him died along with her too.

From that day on, he became the very same cruel and cold man he was. To his kingdom, his people and even to his own daughter.

Our conversations were always brief and curt, as if we were two strangers instead of flesh and blood.

Some say the way he acts like that is because I resemble too much of my mum and that broke his heart.

It's true, with my dark brown hair, slim face, and full pink lips; I was the spitting image of my mum. Had she been alive, even our slender figures would have been identical.

Except my eyes. They were striking amber yellow.

Exactly like my dad's.

It didn't help that I was the complete polar opposite of my dad.

Well, at least I didn't have a liking for executing a poor villager who stole a loaf of bread from the castle's bakery.

True story.

I was snapped out from my reverie when I heard a sound like the snapping of a twig.

It was soft, barely distinguishable, but with years of hunting to train my hearing, the noise came like a gunshot through the clearing.

I ducked down a few bushes, careful not to let my cloak catch on stray thorns from the bushes.

Just then, the sound came again, this time a rock being turned over from behind me.

I got curious as I stood up to survey the dense foliage.

A thought suddenly came to me?

What if it was one of those rebels around here?

Lately we've been hearing rumors of a rebellion starting from the South of Araemethia where the majority of the villages were. It was also the part of our country that held the most amount of poor people.

On top of being oppressed by the shadow that was the king, they were also devastatingly impoverished.

I mentally snorted.

No_ wonder_ their holding a rebellion.

If you ever saw the way how my father treated his subjects, you would want to hold a rebellion too.

With that thought in mind, I treaded carefully, thinking.

No animal could have made that sound that heavy, so I deduced it must have been a person. But whoever it is, they must have great camouflage skills.

That thought unsettled me as I stalked towards the clearing, bow and arrow readily drawn. I heard a swish of something like material brushing and I immediately turned my whole a full 360 degrees, steadying my breathing.

Suddenly I felt a startling presence of heat from behind me and I froze.

Immediately I turned around, as the tip of my arrow met solid chest and I felt a blade pressing subtly over my throat.

Through my peripheral vision, I saw it was probably a man as the figure was a few heads taller than me.

I looked up through the safe darkness of my hood and saw that he too was wearing a cloak albeit a tan colored one and his face was hidden by his hood too.

We stood there for what felt like a few hours as we assessed each other for potential danger.

The hand holding the blade was rough, but strangely pale.

My arrow vibrated as the tension in my pulled string started quivering. Amazingly my hands manage to remain steady as I controlled the drawn bow.

"Who are you?" the figure suddenly asked as his deep voice shocked me from the tense silence.

I raised up my head to regard him carefully but I didn't dare reply back to him.

This man here was a stranger and I might not know how he would react when he found out that I was also a woman.

"What is the color of the skies before it rains?" he suddenly asked as I arched an eyebrow.

"Well, obviously not blue idiot," I replied scathingly as his head reeled back and he immediately dropped his blade.

I tentatively lowered my bow too as utter confusion clouded my mind.

The cloaked figure's behavior suddenly turned from hostile to relax and I had to bite back the urge to ask him what was wrong.

"So, which division of the rebellion are you from?" he asked in a mild tone.

What...?

He had mistaken my silence for apprehension as he pulled back his hood.

I bit back a gasp.

Before me, standing in plain sight was one of the most wanted rebel in all of Araemethia.

A member of the elite group of rebels called the Guardians.

His blue eyes appraised me warily as he lifted his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"Don't be afraid of me. I'm one of you," he said and his grin made left me confuse.

His strange silver white hair shone in the sun as I nervously gulped. His blue eyes were soothing, like a balm when I knew that I should have felt the other way round.

He was barely older than me, maybe 18 or 19, but the maturity he radiated was enough to make anyone think that he was already a fully fledged man.

But his eyes, oh, the chamber maids weren't kidding when they said it resembled crystal, blue and soft yet with a deceptively hard edge to them.

_Nyxonne, there's the most wanted rebel in front of you and your thinking about his eyes?!_ My conscious screeched at me.

How many times had I heard my father curse his name? How many times have I heard him send orders and tell his head guard to tighten up security in search of _him._

"I'm part of the South division, you must be from the North," he said.

I stared at him through the hood of my cloak, my bow feeling heavy in my hands.

"You might not know this but I'm part of the Guardians," he said in a hushed voice.

Oh, I knew it alright.

His blue eyes were bright as he eyed me with open curiosity.

My silence was starting to unnerve him as he glanced around with something akin to confusion.

"The name's Frost," he clarified, his brow furrowed.

"Jack Frost."


	4. Flashback: The Saving

**Hey guys. A little mention, to:-**

_**Anonymous**_**_:_ Nope, I'm not really mad, but I am curious. Which fandom does that story belong to? Because I absolutely love forbidden love, medieval AU's and the likes but I haven't read one before, I just wrote one :) And if you are wondering, I've only ever truly followed one fanfic by one of my favorite authors. I do admit, I was _INSPIRED_ by the dynamic of her character's relationship, but that's pretty much it. Thank you for your challenge because contrary to your words I am planning epic shit for this story :)**

**On another note. just to clear the air, everything's cool on my side, so no hard feelings :) Every single review is appreciated. Do leave a review, it gives me motivation to write more :) Listen to:**

**I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

The silence that descended was thickening as we both held our breaths. My mind was a jumbled mess as I tried to control the panic that I felt.

My mind was screaming at me to do something, _anything_.

So I did the only sensible thing I could think.

I ran.

"Wait!" I heard him shout after me as I raced away from him.

His footsteps echoed behind me as I expertly dodged the overhead branches and trees.

"Wait!" I heard him shout again. "Don't be afraid of me," he persisted and my heart lurched when I turned back and saw that he was mere feet away from me.

Cursing myself when I stumbled I continued on this reckless path and in a split second decision, I rounded a rocky bend and came face to face with a steep solid wall of rock.

I gasped as I assessed the wall in front of me.

Mentally I cursed myself again, I should have taken the other way.

Shit.

I heard his rapid running come from behind me as I tried climbing on a few of the rocks.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I imagined the horror if he ever found out who I was.

That was all I needed to fuel my desperation as I ignored the rocks cutting my skin and continued climbing.

"What are you doing? Stop!" he called out but I ignored him.

I gasped when I felt his arms around my waist and the slight fall when gravity reclaimed us back on the ground again.

In a disorientated state I vaguely realized that the rebel was currently pressed under me as he gave a small groan.

I got up, shaking the dizziness clouding my head.

Unbeknownst to me, my hood had slid down, resting on my shoulders as I scrambled of him.

"Thank goodness, you almost-" he said but he trailed off when he locked eyes with me.

When I realized that my hood had slid down, it was already too late as I stood shell shock.

Like a fucking deer caught in the headlights.

His blue eyes widened and I saw a myriad of emotions flitting across his face when he recognized who I am.

I saw the confusion being replaced by shock and then fear.

He was scared of me?

I was baffled.

What could I do to him?

It wasn't like I could go running to my father and…

Oh right.

He regained his composure as a look of wild anger replaced the fear.

"You-" he snarled but before he could react or even let his fingers hover over his knife, I rolled over and in a flash of movement, had my arrow pointing at him.

"Don't you dare," I snarled back.

"You fucking tricked me!" he bellowed as he got up, crouching down, knife in hand.

"How did I ever trick you?" I spat out as I inched towards the other end of the rocky wall which I hope held an exit.

He shook his head, pure hatred written on his features as he gestured menacingly at me.

"How do you know the code phrase?" he interrogated.

"What code phrase?"I asked, truly perplexed before it dawned on me.

I had involuntarily made him think I was a rebel with my scathing comment.

My amber eyes widened at what I had just discovered.

Step by step, I moved back as he slowly advanced towards me.

"Don't be so damn stupid," he growled.

He was indirectly pushing me back to the wall as I realized in a moment of sheer panic. I thought quick as I slipped around him, raising my bow threateningly.

I inched my way again from the wall to the far end where there was a sheer drop of a rocky terrain that I just noticed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said in a loud voice.

"You know you do-" he trailed off again as suddenly his inhibited glare was replaced by a look of pure terror.

"Watch out!" he shouted as in confusion I flinch and took a step back.

Suddenly, I seemed to have lost my footing as I felt the ground give way. A scream tore through my vocal chords as I felt myself falling into the dark abyss, my body crashing brutally against the irregular jutting of rocks.

My mind blurred as fear overwhelmed me.

My body crashed on one of the rocks as I heard rather than felt my head bump into the rough wall of the treacherous hole.

Before I could comprehend what had happened, my whole world went black.


	5. Flashback: The Conversation

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait, life just got wayy too hectic for me even to keep up with it, heh. A few things first. To:-**

**_Annonymous:_ Nope, it was a fanfic from the Victorius fandom that I read over a year ago. :)**

**_Little Red Fox:_ I wish I could tell you the fanfic's name, but I forgot. If it's helpful, it's from the Victorius fandom.**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and do leave a review at the end :) Listen to:**

**Write It Down - Nine Lashes (freaking awesome song!)**

* * *

I resurfaced back into the light as the throbbing in my head was too much for me to comprehend.

My hands brushed on cotton sheets as I immediately shot up.

I doubled up in pain as the vertigo hit me like a freight train. Groaning, I placed my head between my bunched up knees and waited for the dizziness to pass.

After a few calming breaths, I finally opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

I realized that I was in a darkening room, in an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar surroundings.

Looking down at myself, I found that I was still in my grey hunting shirt and black woven pants. I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't realize I had held in.

At least my captor… Or savoiur was gracious enough to keep me fully clothed.

I grimaced and that was when I realized that there was a sodden cloth and a bowl of water beside the bed.

Looking at the blood stained cloth and then touching the tender spot on my forehead, I realized it was my blood.

I scanned the room, my eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. It was a small cramp room, with only a single bed, a mirror and a door leading to what I presumed was a bathroom.

My breathing was erratic as I jumped from the bed and walked to the small oaken door on my right.

My hand tentatively wrapped around the knob as I tried turning it.

I frowned and shook the knob.

It wouldn't budge.

I was locked in.

Suddenly I heard the lock turning from the outside as I reeled back, moving quickly to stand by the bed, trying to at least put some space between me and whoever was coming in.

I didn't like it. I felt trap.

The rebel walked in as his eyes searched the room and landed on me, half hiding behind the bed.

"There's no need to hide," he said in a frosty tone.

Right, I'm stuck in a room, weaponless, with an enemy that swore they would kill me just to get to my father.

Yeah, I'm not really taking any chances.

"After all I did save you… _Nyxonne_," he continued as I arched my brow.

So he was the one who saved me.

Oh.

I cleared my throat. He seemed to be waiting for a reply.

"Well, _Jack_, I think I should thank you, but for now, I shall draw the benefit of doubt card first," I replied cautiously, surprised that my raspy voice manage to not break even once.

Jack's eyebrows shot up as he glanced at me in disbelief.

He then shook his head as he advanced towards me.

His blue eyes were hooded but not in a dark twisted way; it showed that he was thinking.

I involuntarily took a step back before I remembered that you shouldn't show the enemy any signs of weakness less you want to die.

But he did save me so I guess he shouldn't be considered the enemy?

Fuck it, I don't know.

He then walked up towards me and before I could react, he wrapped my loose dark hair around his hand as he gently tipped my head up.

Our eyes met as he glanced at me impassively.

I wanted to scream, to pull away but his hands never let me.

Gently, almost delicately, he used his free hand to trace the cuts and bruises on my head.

His gentle touch shocked me as I went completely limp.

Jack took a minute to assess my wounds as he gave a curt nod of his head released my locks.

My scalp was tingling from his handling but not from presumed pain but comforting pleasure.

His mouth set in a thin line as he picked up the bowl of water from the ground. I watched the movement of his broad shoulders as he gathered the items up and set it on a little side table beside the bed.

He then set me down on the bed again as he reached into his pocket.

My heart raced.

What could he possibly want to do to me now?

I almost flinched but tried to keep calm when he took out a seemingly harmless bottle of colorless liquid.

I then tensed up again.

My mind raced ahead as I thought of the possibilities.

What if it was poison?

I blanched at that thought.

Jack must have seemed to read my thoughts because his posture relaxed and he radiated a certain calm of him.

He looked up at me with clear crystal blue eyes.

Not reasurring but defintely not threatening either.

"It's alcohol," he clarified. "I'm going to clean your wounds."

A relief noise must have slipped past my lips as he gave me a pointed look.

He dabbed some of the alcohol onto a different cloth and faced me with a grim look.

"This might hurt a little," was all the warning he gave before he started dabbing the cloth over my wounds.

I hissed at the familiar yet painful sting of the alcohol, my eyes closing.

Mercifully, he was done and before I knew it, he was swiping some iodine over my wounds and covering the more gruesome ones with a bandage.

The both of us remained silent throughout the whole process but I was brimming with questions to ask him.

"Where are we?" I asked aloud.

He glanced at me with an unfathomable expression as he weighed what to say.

"Outskirts of town," he said finally but cryptically.

"You know, where most officials wouldn't go," he stressed on the word 'officials' as I nodded distractedly.

How long had I been gone? And was my father going to realize I was missing?

"You've been gone for only 2 hours the most," he replied, again with the uncanny ability to read my thoughts.

He stood up; giving me some well needed personal space.

The question burned on my tongue but I had to ask it. This seemed all too weird and surreal to be believed in.

"Why did you save me?" I asked out as his whole body immediately went rigid.

He took a few moments to think of what to say as the sudden feeling of begrudging admiration washed over me.

I liked the fact that some people thought over their words before they replied.

Just then I realized what I had just thought as my face darkened.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice as he fixed me with a hard stare.

"Moral conscience," he growled out as he stalked away from the bed, heading towards the door.

"Not all of us are cruel sadistic people," he said as he turned and glanced at me over his shoulder, his expression unreadable.

I couldn't help the flare of anger that erupted within me.

"Not _all_ of us _have_ to be," I spat out, watching in twisted delight as his back muscles tensed once again.

My eyes then unwillingly swept over his figure, taking in his tall frame, broad shoulders and lean muscles accentuated by his simple black shirt.

He then turned around, his blue eyes stormy.

Jack walked back towards me as he gripped me roughly by the shoulders.

For a minute I was slightly terrified, but my impassive expression gave nothing away.

"Don't you dare tell me that you- the whole lot of you- aren't twisted bastards," he lashed out as a spark of indignation lighted my amber eyes.

"And how do you know I am?" I retorted.

He stilled and I could hear the cog works rotating in his brain.

With a resigned sigh, he turned his face away and stared at the ceiling, as if asking for divine intervention.

"I guess… You're not… What I expected you to be," he said in a gruff tone as he glared at me.

My breath caught in my throat.

What…?

"Why is that?" I breathed out, unwilling to believe what he had just said.

His eyes turned dark as he leaned forward, sudden mischief dancing in his eyes.

I tried but failed as I realized how close his body was to mine. His hand was hot on my shoulder as I resisted the urge to lean in closer and search his eyes.

They were flecked with a certain different hue, but before I had the chance identify what it was, he started speaking again.

"You want to know why, Nyxonne?" he asked out, his tone unaffected by the shadow eclipsing his eyes.

I nodded, hypnotized by his tone.

_Stop it Nyxonne! He could hurt you any second now!_

He was so close to me that I could feel his breath fanning across my face, smell the unexpected scent of peppermint wafting from his neck and notice a scar on his cheek.

The proximity made me want to flinch and at the same time lean in closer to see if his neck tasted like peppermint too.

What the _fuck_ Nyxonne?!

I mentally slapped myself as I came back to the present as he looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I flush and nodded.

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Because you never once even threatened me with your father's name."


	6. Flashback: The Contact

**Hey guys! Apologies for the long time no update. I was having mid terms (still having them, argh) and couldn't write even if I wanted to as I had to concentrate on my exams. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the absence. Oh, and thanks for your reviews dear readers, do leave one to tell me how I did. Warning:Intense sexual tension at the end! Listen to:**

**Afraid This Time - Celldweller (PLEASE listen to this as it's perfect for Nyx's thoughts)**

* * *

I woke up sometime during the early dawn to a throbbing in my temple.

Groaning I remembered what had conspired yesterday - or was it last night?

The rebel had left abruptly after his accosting and me stewing over what he said.

Mentally, I knew what he stated was true because... Well, it's kinda freaking true – the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

But that doesn't mean that I'm a hundred percent like my daddy dearest.

With a sigh, I got up; blindly walking to the door which in my hazy thoughts, I presumed was the tiny washroom.

Turning the knob I blinked when I realized that it wasn't the bathroom but the silent hall that greeted me.

Tentatively looking out, I saw that the hallway outside looked cramped, with stone walls and a rare overhead gas lamp. Glancing to my left, I noted that there was another door at the far end of the hall and looking back I realized that these were the only two rooms located in this stretch of hallway.

The hallway was lit by a rather small grimy window that only allowed a tiny amount of sunlight to filter through.

Silently, as quiet as my feet could carry me, I tiptoed to the tiny window and peeked outside.

The scenery before me was a rather plain strip of land leading out to countryside and a small cabin. Remote and far away from town where the officials wouldn't even bother to go.

Hmm, Jack was right.

Suddenly the feeling of fear seared through my consciousness - what if Jack had changed his mind in the course of one night and decided to bring me to the rebels?

Crap.

I knew what they wanted to do to me, and frankly, being led like a cow to the slaughter was not one of my favorite pastimes.

I grimaced, looking for a way out to escape through the small countryside.

Vaguely, I noticed that there was a forest rigging the outer edge of the plain and I decided that at first chance, I would escape using that trail.

Then it struck me.

_How_ exactly was I going to make it all the way there unnoticed without easily being caught back again?

I mean, with a head injury it's not exactly rainbows and roses trying to outrun a trained soldier with a vendetta.

It was then that something caught my eye. Noticing a back end behind the cabin, I saw what looked like railings.

I smiled. Where there are railings there's horses. Every single time.

"What are you doing here?" a gruff male voice called out and I realized I had been caught.

Whipping around and adjusting my stance to look defensive, I let out a small growl.

Jack stood there, in a pair of cotton trousers and white shirt, looking tousled hair and bleary eyed.

Taking the opportunity, I feigned ignorance.

"I got lost on the way to find some medicine," I said as innocently as possible. Well, it wasn't actually a lie, I was _looking_ for something to cure my damn headache.

He regarded me with a suspicious look before glancing out over my shoulder.

Thinking fast, I let out a small groan and clutched my head.

Immediately his attention was diverted as he fixed me with an almost concern stare.

A moment of silence passed as I faked a grimace of pain.

"You could have just asked me," he muttered under his breath as he turned around and beckoned for me to follow.

Letting a small breath, I proceeded after him as he led me through the other set of doors. The room was just like the one I was staying in except it had a bigger bed.

Rummaging through the cabinets and bending down when a few of its contents fell, Jack cursed.

It struck me again when I noticed how his shirt clung to his body, accentuating the ripples of sinew on his back. Biting my lip, I looked away.

I wondered for a moment what was wrong with me; I've never felt this way – ever – in the presence of a male.

"Nyxonne?" his voice cut through my reverie.

Looking up, I saw that he had a placid expression on his face as he handed me what looked like two tablets.

I noticed it immediately. It was one of the very best medicines for headaches as it was made from the root of a very potent but rare plant.

Also, it cost a freaking fortune just to get one tablet.

I looked up at him with an uncertainty written plainly in my expression.

"I can't."

Who knew he might need it soon and it's not as if he's a rich nobleman.

I just… I couldn't.

His expression hardened. "You're going to need it, it's good for-

"I know, but I still can't. At least let me pay you," I blurted that last part out as he stared at me incredulously.

"I don't want your money, _princess_," he spat. "You can keep your blood money."

_That _got me mad in an instant.

"In case you need clarification, Frost, it's a 100 percent mine that I got from trading with villages, so it isn't my father's money. Not even close," I said coolly.

He raised one eyebrow, his expression wavering between anger and contemplation.

"Trade between villages?" he said with a sneer. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Inwardly, I cursed myself for even approaching this topic, with _him _of all people; but still, I willed my expression to remain unflinching.

"It's none of your bleeding business," I said, my tone icy.

"No, no, you've got my interest now," he said as he lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"Pray tell how the infamous Princess of Araemethia would even dare to dirty her hands with _commoners_," he said that word in fake disgust, maliciousness dripping from his tone.

"Contrary to popular believe, for a rebel who's fighting for the good of Araemethia, you're a complete ass," I said in my most honest voice.

Instead of getting mad like I expected him to be, he merely smirked at my remark.

"Catching up real quick aren't you, sweetheart?" he said sarcastically as I shrugged, feigning indifference.

"You tell me," I said and without another word, I stormed out of his room, the fight making my head throb.

I heard him splutter indignantly as he raced up to me and caught me by the elbow before I could even exit the room.

The contact was so sudden and unexpected that I whirled around, twisting him by his arm and slamming him into the nearest wall.

"Don't you dare touch me," I growled out as he too made a sound of disbelief and annoyance.

"Just because I _won't_ tell my father the truth, doesn't mean I _can't_," I spat out, the anger boiling and overflowing, making me so mad I saw red.

Before I could comprehend, he had fought out of my grip and managed to catch both of my wrists before ensnaring them behind me.

I gave a cry as I fought with everything I had, kicking, struggling and trying to free myself from his iron grip.

In a moment of panic, I slammed my head, _hard_ against his jaw and heard him grunt before his grip on my wrists loosened.

Taking this opportunity, I fought out of his grip and nearly managed to push away from him. Suddenly, his arms shot out and in a whirl of disorientation, he had thrown us atop the…

Bed?

I struggled this time in sheer panic as his body pressed into mine, hands securing my flailing wrists to the bed, making escape difficult.

"Let me go, you _bastard_," I seethed as he snarled through the swelling of his jaw.

"Not until you _calm down_!" he lashed out and something in his tone made me lose my fight as I stared at him with huge eyes.

We were both breathing deeply as we eyed each other in mutual loathing. A blush as warm as the Sun was making its way across my face as I tried to contain the anger in me.

His eyes, sharp as razors were boring holes into mine.

"Let me tell you something, princess," he said in an eerily calm tone.

"If you ever so much as open your mouth to tell your father, I will kill you, right here, right now," his tone still benign but the expression on his face murderous.

I tried to control the quaking I felt – the true fear I felt as I gazed into his merciless eyes. I knew what he said was true.

It was written on every tense muscle on his body.

My nostrils flared as I turned my face away from him.

"Deal," I said curtly.

I felt his breath on my cheek as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Good."

I turned my face sharply, to tell him to fuck off… And that's when I felt his lips collide with my neck.

A shudder involuntarily made its way up my spine as he too froze.

The heat emanating from his lips against my neck coursed its way through my body as I sucked in a small breath. The warmth from his body had also decided to make itself known as I realized how hard his body was pressing into mine. Time seemed to have stood still as neither of us dared to move a muscle.

Unexpectedly, the lips against my throat twitched and I could feel him stifle a groan.

Slowly, I felt his lips gently nipping the skin on my throat as I closed my eyes and willed my body to stop trembling.

Push him away Nyxonne, tell him to fuck off like you originally wanted, my subconscious coached but my body was still frozen in shock.

Part of me wanted to lay back to just _feel_ this foreign sensation, curious. But the other part of me was screaming at me to run, to get as far away from here as possible.

Lord, I wanted too, but I've never felt this before and my traitorous body didn't seem to want to _move_.

Hesitantly, I felt him graze his teeth against the column of my throat as slowly, so very, very slow – his tongue dipped out to lick my sensitive skin.

I gasped as my back arched of its own accord and I felt him roughly nibble on my skin again.

"Fuck," he rasped as sudden clarity came splashing down on me, like a bucket of brutal-freaking ice cold water.

Pushing him away, I quickly scrambled out of his reach to huddle at the far end of the bed.

He seemed to have regained his equilibrium as he too looked shocked but there was something written in his expression – Disappointment? Repulsion?

"I'm… I'm so sor-

"It's okay," I cut him in a voice as shaky as my legs when I stood up.

I took a deep breath and felt grateful when a semblance of sanity glued itself to my psyche. Spotting the tablets on the table, I remembered about my headache before… That, and swiftly took it.

"I'm paying you back though," I added softly as he just stared at me with that same unfathomable expression.

Without waiting for his reply, I quickly ran back to the other room, locked the door and let my back slide down the wood.

Finally letting all the pent up fear and panic seep out from my body, I started trembling again.

The close proximity of his body to mine was nerve wrecking and completely foreign that it scared me _shitless_. Taking deep, cleansing breaths, I tried telling myself it didn't matter.

Staring down at the two tablets resting innocuously in my palm – as if they had no idea of the turmoil they just created, I let out a long breath.

With grim determination, I made up my mind and my plan started solidifying in my head.

I was going to run away from here.

Tonight.

Fragile state or not.

I looked at the pills again and swallowed them in one go.

* * *

(A/N): Just to let you know, Nyxonne isn't overreacting - she really is terrified of physical contact and the emotions attached to it - hint; it's a psychological problem that will be explained in later chapters.


	7. Flashback: The Escape

**Hey guys, I hope you like this one. Listen to:**

**Forever - Red **

* * *

Patience was _never_ one of my virtues.

I especially hated the fidgeting and nervousness related to waiting. And that was currently what I was doing.

Waiting for escape.

I kept tabs on the shift of light outside my window, to wait for my cue. Throughout the day I willed myself to stop thinking of what had happened, trying to erase everything – trying to erase _him._

Trying to erase the way how his lips felt against my neck, how the vibration of his groan resounded on my skin and especially his scent.

God damn it. His scent was _everywhere_.

It was in my hair, it seeped into my clothes and vaguely I wondered if it was just my subconscious playing with me or if his peppermint scent was actually trapped in my mucus membrane.

I prayed it was the former.

He too had kept mum about the incident as I heard him shuffling up and down the hallway, and heard doors closing and opening only to hear his footsteps half an hour later.

Mystified, I tried my lock again, just to be safe and found that it could still swing open.

When I was sure that he wasn't around, I peeked outside again, trying to determine exactly what way I could use to escape.

Keeping my hearing on high alert, I chance a look outside to see that it was already near dusk and that it was just a mere hours away from my escapade.

Sweeping my eyes over the cramped hallway, I noted that there weren't any other doors besides our two doors.

Panic seized my heart as I told myself to calm down and get a grip.

There must be a door somewhere here if he would be gone for more than a few hours, I told myself.

Suddenly a thought popped into my head – his room.

Stealthily, I made my way to his room and to my utter relief, found that it too was unlock.

It almost seemed as if he was willing I escaped from him and not come back – and that itself was a weird thought, even for what seemed to be going through my head this days.

I slipped through the open door as I looked into the room that merely hours ago I had fled.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, I gingerly ran my hands through his wall, trying to find some way to maneuver in his room without bumping something out of place.

My hand suddenly sunk on a portion of the unassuming walls and small squeak alerted me to the fact that the wall itself was turning to the other side.

I jumped out of the way before I would be carried along with the rotating floor and found myself staring face to face with an earthen hallway.

What. The. _Shit?_

I shook my head as I got up to investigate the scene before me and paused only when I remembered that he might come back anytime soon.

My heart was thudding a mile a minute as I realized that I had no idea how to close the secret passage way again.

I fumbled, trying to find that same spot on the wall when I heard an ominous clicking of a lock sounding from the end of the earthen hallway.

This time, real panic engulfed me as _finally_, my fingers collided with that same spot of wall and the wall rotated anti clockwise – back to its original version.

I prayed that he wouldn't hear the squeak as the door grinded back to its place – looking unassuming once again.

Quickly, I ran back to my room and closed the door, sinking on the bed and adopting a look of passivity just in case he walked in but in my mind, a million thoughts were racing through.

How did he do _that_?

Where would he go?

How exactly was I going to sneak there again?

And why in God's name was there _actually_ a secret passageway in the first place?

We're in the middle of practically _nowhere_ for pete's sake!

I held my breath when I heard his footsteps outside the door but instead of coming in like I expected him to, he hesitated for a while before placing something on the floor and trudged back to his room.

Curious, I got up and quietly clicked the door open. Looking down, my eyes widened slightly.

It was food.

He had brought me a simple plate of bread and cheese.

Dumbfounded, I picked up the items and closed the door. I delicately placed the plate on the side table, as if expecting it would attack me any second.

My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I haven't eaten for almost 2 days. I tried but failed miserably to keep my mind of the food.

The fresh smell of the bread and the strong scent of the cheese was taunting, making my mouth water, my resolve weaken.

But wait, if he did bring me food, does that mean that he's over what happened today?

Half relief, half suspicion flooded my mind as I twisted my fingers.

If he hated me that much, why the hell would he even bother feeding me? Or giving me medicine? It's like he doesn't want me to die.

I mean, if you truly swore you would kill someone just to get to your goal, it does seem weird if you're keeping them alive.

I tensed, the questions flashing through my mind at the speed of light.

What if he's just lulling you into false comfort, Nyxonne?

What if he wants to use you as bait for your father?

What if he's just keeping you here so that the Guardians would have the honor of killing you as a warning to the King?

I mentally snorted – as if killing me would warn my father. That asshole probably would be secretly happy.

I swallowed the bitter taste in my mouth when I thought about that. It does seem quite plausible. But I moved past the thought, concentrating on the now as I figured out what to do.

Then a more sensible voice sounded through the chaos in my mind.

If he did want to do all those things to you, would he have done it by _now_?

This caused a whole new wave of guilt to wash over me.

Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought? Maybe he's just like me – prejudiced and completely wary but nonetheless still with a shred of humanity left.

Groaning I smacked the bed irritably. Rationalism won over hunger as I pushed my plate away.

Huffing, I ignored it and wrapped my arms around my knees.

* * *

Finally, night had approached as I tore my eyes away from the window.

The last time that I heard his footsteps echoing down the hall was exactly 5 minutes ago.

Counting to 10, I quickly got up and left the room without as much as a rustle. My heart was hammering against my chest, but I steeled myself for what was to come next.

Double checking that I could no longer hear him, I twisted the knob of his door and was met with no resistance. Grateful once again, I sneaked in.

Ghosting my hands over the rough wall, I tried locating the sinking stone. As my fingers sank into the hewn rock, I let out a tiny breath.

With a silent creak, the wall rotated and once again I was faced with the earthen hallway. It wasn't exactly dark in there as it was faintly illuminated by a gas lamp ahead, but the shadows that were casted against the walls made me feel queasy.

Stepping in, I made sure that my feet made no noise as I deftly pressed the same spot and watched Jack's room disappear before my eyes.

There's no turning back now.

I literally scurried to the oaken door located at the end of the hallway and found that it was locked by a heavy latch.

Carefully, I lifted the latch and cracked open the door before slithering out.

A cool breeze caressed my face as I faced the smooth expanse of the field. Using my memory, I turned right to where I knew the cabin would be and jogged there.

I rounded the old wooden structure and my heart dropped.

There weren't any horses in sight.

Shit.

Thinking rationally I darted from the cabin and quickly ran to the opening of the plain before madly dashing across it.

By now I was desperate to escape and would do anything to run away.

So I did exactly that.

Run.

But I never expected what came next.

"_Nyxonne!_" I heard Jack call from the opening of the wooden door.

Nearly faltering, I turned back.

Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

He was there giving chase as his expression was contorted into anger and determination that made me quail even at this distance.

I quickened my strides as I thought about what to do.

Glancing at the forest, I saw a lot of huge trees that were nearly impossible to climb but if I could make it, I knew that I would be safe there.

With a burst of speed I lurched towards the thicket of trees where I could easily lose myself and hopefully, him too.

I heard him growl as he sprinted after me.

Finally bursting through the dense foliage, I scrambled like a mad woman to find the thicket that I had noticed earlier.

Hearing a similar body flinging itself through the bushes I hastily made my way up the tree.

Motherfucker, I had _underestimated_ that tree.

It was highly impossible to climb without falling and breaking my neck.

Breathing hard, I looked for other escape routes as the sound of his running was reaching nearer.

My heart lurched to my throat as I ran past the trees and hid myself behind a particularly huge oak trunk.

I heard him crashing through the foliage where I had been earlier, his breathing ragged.

I held my breath and willed my body to not even twitch a single muscle. A tensed silence passed as I heard his feet shuffling uncertainly as he figured out which way I could have gone.

Then the sound of his feet scuffling against the forest floor, crunching on the stray leaves made its way ahead and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Sagging my body against the old gnarled bark, I inhaled slowly.

For good measure, I made sure that I couldn't hear _anything _at all before I turned and made my way to the opposite of where he went.

Suddenly, a figure stood in front of me as fear shot through my body like a douse of ice water.

Panic gripped me as a scream tore out from my vocal cords.

Standing right in front of me, looming almost menacingly was a very, _very_ angry Jack.


	8. Flashback: The Kiss

**Hello everyone! I apologize in advance if this story is maturing rather... Slowly, but I meant for it that way because I want to flesh out Jack and Nyxonne's relationship to make it more realistic and comprehensible. Don't worry, the drama parts are on its way, it's just that I need to lay a solid foundation for my characters first before I do anything drastic :) **

**Oh, and just to let you know: ****I've recently made a fan art for Cold Fire and if you're interested, do check it out (link is in my profile) and tell me what you think :) Thank you for your reviews and do leave one at the end. I have a... Carrot or something. Listen to:**

**Here Is Gone - Goo Goo Dolls (beautiful song!)**

* * *

I gasped as he gripped my arm tightly.

He backed my body to the tree as he blocked any chance of escaping with his arms.

His face was contorted into disbelief and anger as he stared down at me.

"What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?" he snarled, breathing hard.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt confuse, wary, scared and I just wanted this all to end.

A scream of anger ripped its way out of my throat as I pushed his chest with all of my might but he didn't even move an inch.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it _already_," I said in a voice very close to hysterics.

His eyes hardened as he grimaced.

A tense moment passed as we just _stared_ at each other and it felt as if time was suspended in limbo and everything around us fell into a deadly hush, watching us with baited breath.

It looked as if he wasn't going to answer so I tried a different tactic.

"What was your motive?"

His eyes snapped to mine in a flash that it nearly threw me off, but I steadied myself.

"My motive?" he asked, slightly perplexed.

"Were you ever going to kill me?" I asked in a hush whisper.

He hung his head and I could see the conflicting emotions written plainly in his blue eyes.

"_Was_ going to kill you," Jack finally murmured and even though it shouldn't have surprised me, it still did.

"What changed?" I asked and cursed myself when my voice broke.

His jaw tightened. "You don't want to know."

Miraculously, my fire was back as I glared at him.

"Contrary to what you think, I do want to know," I replied as venomously as I could.

Jack cast his eyes to the sky as if praying for divine intervention then looked back towards me.

"I originally planned to keep you here until the Guardians or rebels would come to deal with you," he started but I didn't hear the rest.

My blood ran cold as what I had presumed really was on his mind. I bit my lip as I tried to control my breathing, afraid I might lose it.

Jack paled when he noticed my reaction as he vehemently shook his head.

"I'm not done yet," he rushed as he grabbed my face in his hand so that I was staring at him eye to eye.

"Listen! I thought you were no different than your father, or his cronies seeing as you are his daughter, but-

He paused and I could see that he was summoning every shred of truth he had to say this.

"You… You're different Nyxonne, so very different… You're not… What I expected you to be," he said, his features sincere.

I remembered that those were the exact same words he said to me the first time we officially talked and unconsciously, I touched the tender spot on my head again.

Jack's gaze was piercing as he tried to read my emotions but I knew it was futile.

I didn't develop 12 years worth of walls just to let it crumble now.

"Isn't that what you said to me the first time we talked?" I murmured as he shook his head.

"I was exactly like you too – giving the benefit of the doubt," he explained.

I debated whether or not to tell him the truth and in the end, I decided to give it a try.

"You're… Not what I expected you to be too but then maybe I'm wrong," I said as I gave him a skeptical stare.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, bewildered.

"Jack, face it, we don't even know each other well enough to say that," I reasoned.

"Well, I like to think I've got you figured out," he pressed and I scoffed.

"Please, you don't even know the real me, and if you did, I don't think you'd be standing here," I said scathingly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Try me," he challenged and I threw my hands into the air in exasperation. Well, as best as I could consider that his arms didn't give me much space.

"I'm a monster, Jack, trust me, you don't want to know," I said in a harsh tone.

"You're not Nyx – not even close," he reassured me and suddenly a lump found its way into my throat.

I cleared it away as best as I could before I replied.

"You always try to find the good in people huh?" I asked; a hint of sarcasm in my tone.

His eyes narrowed into slits and he gave me a cold look. "Not even close. It isn't an easy feat like how you might think it is."

Suddenly I realized that maybe I wasn't the only one with a past and that Jack might have one too.

"Why did you join the rebellion?" I asked, truly curious but the look in his face surprised me.

It was remorse with a mixture of anger and suddenly, I was afraid to know.

"It's just like you with _your_ trade between villages and hunting when you're clearly well off – some things can't be explained," he replied with in a defensive tone.

I stared incredulous at him.

"Well, first of, I hunt because it calms me and I trade with the villages just to ease their burden. I've seen firsthand how my father's oppressiveness has led them to where they are now," I explained and he glanced at me with something akin to humor.

"So you're the goodwill ambassador of Araemethia now?" he mocked.

I rolled my eyes as I fixed him with my fiercest glare.

"Whatever you perceive," I said in a cold tone.

Jack then shook his head.

"Sorry, just seems a little preposterous, that's all," he said, trying to rectify the situation.

"Well then, how about you? I told you my reasons, now I want yours," I said as I arched an eyebrow.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down princess, my past can't be told, you won't understand," he said and I suddenly had an inkling of what he was trying to say.

Don't ask me how, I just _knew._

Hesitantly, I looked at him with wide eyes as I thought of what to say.

"It has something to do with family, doesn't it?" I asked and his playful manner disappeared as fast as it appeared and he glared at me.

Before I could even take back what I said, he dropped his arms and stalked away from me, growling under his breath.

Shaking the daze I felt at his withdrawal, I suddenly felt guilty for making him this mad.

Walking up to him, I gripped his arm and he stiffened.

Once again, I noticed the heat that emanated from his arm, caressing my palm and I gave a delicate shudder.

Jack turned to face me, his blue eyes hooded as he stared at me with an intense expression.

"If it helps – I know what it feels like to have family problems, maybe just like you," I said as I tried to convey how I felt through my tone.

He seemed to have relaxed his previous tense posture and regarded me warily.

"What are we, if we don't have past scars?" he questioned as I pondered the truth of his words.

"But in all honesty Nyxonne, I would never want what befell my family to happen to yours," he said in a serious tone.

He then gently placed his hand on mine and even though I flinched, I let him because it was only a gesture of comradeship and nothing else.

"Why do I always feel this with you?" he mused as my breathing hitched.

"Feel what?" I whispered but knew that he was talking about the spark that existed whenever we touched and as cliché as it sounded, I found it hard to ignore too.

He pushed me back to the tree again and suddenly I felt it getting too hot even though the cool breeze was picking up.

"You know what I mean Nyxonne – this heat, our proximity," he said as his tone turned husky.

I averted my gaze down to his lips and he seemed to notice as he leaned in closer.

"What are you doing to me, Nyxonne?" he whispered and I wanted to answer, to react, but my body was frozen the way it was.

Oh hell.

My pulse suddenly quickened as the heat flooded my face. Time seemed to have come to a standstill again as everything melted away and there only existed_ us._

I couldn't stop it if I could, because the next second, his lips were mere inches from mine.

I summoned every ounce of courage I had and closed the distance so that we were only a few millimeters apart.

I wanted him to know I felt that strange attraction too.

No, I _needed_ him to know.

Breathing hard, Jack breached the space between us and before I could comprehend, his lips were touching mine.

I gasped as he took the opportunity to pull me closer and forcefully wound his hands through my hair, effectively restraining me to his lips.

Oh God, his lips…

They were like peppermint heaven as his scent evaded my senses, my mind, and I couldn't stop the moan that reverberated through my throat.

Jack then took the chance to thrust his tongue into my mouth and I gasped as I felt him nip my lower lip.

I pulled back, panting as he rested his forehead on mine.

It was quiet for a while as we both tried to control our breathing.

He was the one to break the silence first as he whispered "on the contrary Nyxonne, I think I know you well enough."

I gave a quiet sigh.

Oh Jack, if _only_ you knew.

You'd never look at me the same again.


	9. Flashback: The Reaching Out

**Hey guys! Just a few things, to:-**

**_VoodooCat:_ Yeah, kinda, but sometimes the chapters inspire the songs too :)**

**Thanks guys for your reviews and do leave one at the end! Heh, I love reviews, it gets me writing even faster :) Ohgosh, this song is perfect! Please listen to:**

**I Should Go - Levi Kreis**

* * *

Ever since our heated confession and kiss in the forest, things between Jack and I were… Strange.

Not necessarily strange bad- just… Unaccustomed change.

For one- there was none of that hostility that existed between us but the smoldering burning of tension was still there.

It was there when we were talking to each other- admittedly trying to figure out each other's back story.

But we held on firm to our apprehension of revealing each other's secrets and somehow, that was fine by me.

He had explained that one of the inn keepers who were an avid supporter of the rebellion had loaned his house cum inn for the use of the Guardians.

I told him that I too had once helped a few rebels by giving them a few pieces of silver just to help them along.

Jack had told me that the rebellion was almost at its fever pitch as the trap that I had fallen in wasn't merely a coincidental hole on the ground- it was to trap any knights or government officials that were nearby.

Scathingly I had replied, "like me?" and he just gave me a wink.

Our nights were less intense as Jack had shown me his underground basement where the innkeeper had so graciously loaned him a kitchen and his dining table.

When I asked him what had happened to that said innkeeper he just told me that he was being held by the government under probation.

Cue the worried stare from Jack.

When he wasn't going around with his rebel duties; he would be secretly planning new strategy tactics in his room.

He only still calls it a secret because he doesn't know that I know.

Snickers.

Normally I would wound up downstairs, haunted by my recently developed insomnia- trying to brew something to help me fall back asleep.

Jack too would sometimes come downstairs and find me by the dining table, staring at the earthen wall and absentmindedly tracing the rim of my cup.

He would then join me and we would make small talk till the morning arrives. It was comfortable as it was unnerving because, honestly, I haven't had anyone to talk to in such a long time- I prefer my own company but when I'm with Jack…

It's like he doesn't push it- he knows when to back off, when to approach me and everything in between.

Admittedly, living with him wasn't so bad but it did have a few small perks.

Like the time when he nearly caught me naked in the bathroom.

I was showering, using his bathroom as his had warm water.

Jack was out again- doing whatever rebels do in a time like this.

Just as I got out from the shower and was about to grab a towel, I heard the door opening and gave a small gasp.

Pulling my towel up defensively, I was faced with a startled Jack.

He looked as if he had been caught in the headlights as he slowly backed out.

"I'm so sorry Nyx, I didn't know you were in here… By the way, why are you in here?" he questioned as I blush and pushed my wet hair out of my face.

"Um, your shower is the only one with hot water," I reasoned meekly.

He gave me a strange look as he averted his gaze to the ground.

"I'll just be washing up and go," I added hastily as he gave a small chuckle but nonetheless agreed.

Don't get me wrong, it was embarrassing having Jack catch me like this but somehow, his presence here made me feel all _tingly_ and I started quivering.

The tension must have possessed him too because I could feel his heated stare on me.

Turning around, I met his gaze and was surprised by what I found there-

Intense fire that melted his blue eyes into liquid sapphire.

He advanced towards me slowly, like a hunter with his prey and managed to back me up against the sink.

Breathing deeply, I felt his hands wound around my waist as he leaned forward to nuzzle my neck.

We hadn't kissed at all since that time in the forest and his touch was making me realize how deprived I was of him.

His touch literally reverberated with sensuality.

My hands that were clutching the towel awkwardly, immediately slacked as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently nipped his ear.

His shuddered as I felt his teeth pulling the skin of my neck in and I felt him suck.

Gasping, I held on to him tighter as vaguely, I felt my towel nearly slipping off me.

He let go of the tender skin at my neck and I hissed when I felt the blood rushing back through the nibbled skin.

Gently, I brought his face up, smiling when I saw his mischievous grin.

He leaned in, kissing me deeply and I oblige, reciprocating the feeling of his lips on mine.

I could taste his want, the tenderness in his kiss that it made my heart soar.

Numbly, my subconscious was telling me that I was moving things too fast, that I needed to slow it down.

I forced myself to pull away from him and nearly whimpered at the loss of his lips on mine.

He gave me a quizzical look as I shook my head as if to say, _not now_.

Jack seemed to understand as reluctantly, he let me go and I quickly straightened my towel that was tethering on the edge of pooling on the floor.

He left soon after that- mumbling an apology that didn't even sound remotely apologetic.

Looking into the mirror, I noted that my face was flushed and my half dried hair was a mess, but that was not what caught my attention.

On my neck, there was a small love bite.

Despite myself, I felt a grin spread across my face.

* * *

All good things always came to an end, but I didn't expect mine to be so soon.

It was an ordinary day at the inn and I was sketching on an unused piece of paper when I heard a tentative knock on my door.

Rolling my eyes, I gave a small smile.

"You do know that there is no one here except you and me, right?" I called out.

The door creaked open as Jack came in, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, good habits die hard," he stated as he sat on the edge of the bed beside me.

Stifling a laugh, I looked up from my drawing to find him staring at me in an amused way.

"What?" I asked innocently, tucking a stray lock of brown hair behind my ear.

Jack shrugged. "Nothing, it's just that you look adorable when you're concentrating."

I huff as I set my drawing aside.

"Alright, now you got my attention- you never give compliments unless you want something," I said with a lift of my brow.

Instead of replying sarcastically, he picked up my drawing and with a look of concentration, he started assessing it. I flush as I wasn't used to people staring at my sketches like that.

In fact, I don't think I _have_ shown anybody my drawings before except for Jack.

Gnawing on my lower lip, I realized that I was waiting intently for him to say something- with a jolt; I recognized what I was waiting for.

I was waiting for his_ acceptance._

Looking up from the paper, Jack gave me a small smile.

"I love it, but I don't get it, what is it?" he asked as he handed me back the rumpled paper.

I sighed when I felt his fingertips grazing mine and he kept them there.

Peeking up from the curtain of my dark hair, I gazed at him shyly.

"It's a mythic nymph," I explained. "One of my tutors' who was really close to me often told me stories about this beautiful woman-like fairy that guards rivers and seas."

Jack nodded as he took in the drawing, trying to absorb what I was saying with what I was showing to him.

"My father used to tell me stories like this too," he finally said in a quiet tone as I felt my eyes widened.

He glanced up at me with a look of raw sincerity as he gestured to me.

"Just like yours."

I stiffened and unwillingly, I gave him a mutinous look.

"My father never told me stories like this- it was Sandy, my tutor," I clarified and I could see the shock registering on his face.

"My bad, I thought it was your father," he said with a furrow in his brow.

I gave a hoot of sarcastic laughter. "Best joke of the year."

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Nyx, I didn't mean to imply that to you."

His apology softened my toughened exterior and I could see that it was real so I just shook it off.

"Eh, no harm done," I said as I gave him a reassuring look.

He tentatively took my hand in his as I suddenly felt confuse.

In the few short days that I had known Jack, he never hesitated to reach out to me- even if it did freak me out, it was a refreshing change to see that some people didn't _think_ I was made out of glass.

Those people being almost everyone in the palace except for my tutor- Sandy and a veteran guard, Phil, who was just kept there because he knew every nook and cranny there was in the castle.

Jack took a deep breath as he gazed at me with a hardened stare.

"Nyx, I have to tell you something."

I nodded as I swallowed the fear raging in me.

Was he going to tell me bad news? That my father was already searching for me?

"I think that… It's alright if you want to go home," he said and I let out the gust of breath I was holding in.

It was silent for a moment as I thought about what he had said.

The first word I could think of in my stun silence was "why?"

"Because you've been here for almost 3 days Nyx, and I think that Pitch might be worried, so it's best if you get home," he admitted and I felt as if someone had sucked all the oxygen from the room.

He was pushing me away.

I knew it.

Happiness never came easily for me.

I pushed myself from the bed as I glared at him, wrapping my arms around me in a protective gesture.

"So you're chasing me away?" I managed to force out as his sapphire eyes grew hard around the edges.

"No, I think that your father should be worried about you, he would want you to be back," Jack explained as I uncrossed my arms, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

I knew it.

It was wrong for me forge a bond so dependent on him when all he was going to do was push me away.

_There, I told you so_; my conscious teased me and I bitterly shot that bitchy voice down.

"But do _you_ want me to go?" I whispered out and I could see his eyes widened as he finally realized what had got me bothered.

He wrapped his arms around me and try as I might, I couldn't stop the instinct to sink deeper into his embrace.

"Jesus, no, Nyx, if I could, I would…" he trailed off as he looked at me.

I looked up at him, confusion on my features.

"- I would want you to stay," he murmured as he caressed the side of my face with his palm.

A sharp gasp escaped me when I heard those words.

I looked up at him with intense amber eyes, trying to form the right words to say.

"I would want to stay too," I replied softly and he smiled, the action lighting his face, making him look younger.

But as soon as his lighted expression came, it disappeared as he eyed me thoughtfully.

"Jesus Nyx, your father must have done something completely horrible if think that _me_ of all people could abandon you," he stated, his features pensive.

I lifted up shoulders, trying to ignore the stinging that came with his words.

He gave me a reassuring smile as he intertwined his fingers in mine.

"I want you to go back so that you won't raise any suspicions," he breathed and I nodded, trying to convey my distaste for his idea through my scowl.

In the end, I did end up leaving the inn only to come back a few days later with the money I promised him for the tablets.

What can I say?

It was like Icarus flying to the Sun.

I couldn't stop going back to him if I could- no matter how much it blinded me and would, eventually, burn me.


	10. Chapter 3

**Okay, so the flashbacks are over and now we can get to the awesome parts of this story :) Thanks for sticking with this, guys :) Listen to:**

**The Catalyst - Linkin Park**

* * *

I came back from my memories as soon as I approached a bridge that would lead to the royal palace of Araemethia

Shaking my head, I gave a sad smile.

Sometimes I wondered how meeting someone for such a short time could result in complete change of your perspective and life- it was amazing as it was unnerving.

I slowed down Alexandria to a trot as I approached the town area.

Hidden beneath my cloak, I was safe from the prying eyes of the town noblemen and guards and for that I was grateful.

Besides, the princess being caught coming from unchartered lands beyond the gates was bound to stir some rumors that would probably reach the ears of my father.

Here, I was known as the dark princess- always keeping quiet, never really mixing around with anyone and honestly, I think some the people were actually afraid of me.

I mentally snorted. They could have just tried asking my father why his daughter rarely ever came out from the castle and would always remain silent if she did.

Passing by the houses of rich noblemen- my father's men, I took a detour to the other side of the gates, where there would be a faulty square of gate that would open if you pushed it hard enough.

It was a pretty strategic place that I had found when I was only eight- and curious about the life beyond these suffocating walls, I ventured out for the first time.

That and the fact that nobody, and I mean, _nobody_ ever actually bothered to notice this blemish- it was the prime place to escape from the castle unseen and unnoticed.

Leaving my horse at one of the nearby railings of the castle, next to a water source, I slung my bow over my shoulder and pushed the rusted piece of metal aside.

Cautiously crossing through, I made a quick dash across the courtyard and slipped through the back door- the castle kitchen.

Noticing that there was nobody around, I lithely bounded to the stairs which would lead to the grand ballroom.

Passing by the giant, elegant room, I made my way to the stairs.

Reaching the top, I passed a few statues and paintings of the previous rulers of Araemethia which included a few of my ancestors.

Pausing to gaze at a portrait of my mother in all her royal splendor, I gave a small sigh.

It's pretty ironic how, despite the riches and gold accents in the picture- the one thing that stood out was her kind smile and warm blue eyes.

Gazing sadly, I ran my hand lightly over the hilt of the portrait before making my way back to my chambers.

Once in there, I flopped on the too soft mattress and lightly perfumed pillow that made my nose wrinkle.

I preferred warm cotton sheets, a more masculine scent lingering between the pillows.

I missed Jack's bed.

Realizing what I had thought, I gave a quiet groan.

Images of his crestfallen face swam in my memory as I tried- to no avail- to block them out.

Numbly, I got out to change into a silk dress made for a princess (read: unnecessary lavish) and then sat on the edge of my bed as I thought of what to do.

Could I go back to him?

In the first place, will he accept me back?

A sudden knock on my door made my head snap up and I quickly opened the doors to find Sandy, my tutor giving me a worried look.

The stout, blond haired man's usual serene expression was replaced with a one of worry as he nervously straightened his brown tunic.

Upon seeing me, his blue eyes grew wide as he gestured rapidly.

Sandy had been deaf ever since birth but he was a remarkable and brilliant man. He even learned sign language by himself and thought me a few gestures.

Currently, his gestures were panic stricken and curious.

_Where have you been?_ he signed.

I hesitated, not sure how to tell him.

Deciding then, I signed that I had been to the forest and his look of panic subdued slightly.

_Hunting?_ he asked.

I nodded and he understood as he finally gave me a warm smile. I gave him one back in return as I felt relief.

Relief because he didn't ask me for more details and relief that he understood why I had to go hunting and didn't rat me out to my father.

He then looked as if he wanted to tell me something but was debating about it.

Gesturing curiously, I finally made him relented as he gave me a look of uncertainty.

_Your father wants to see you as soon as possible _he said and I could see the curiosity and apprehension residing in his eyes.

My own eyes were wide as I gestured to him, why?

Sandy lifted his shoulders as he furrowed his brow.

He glanced at me expectantly as I swallowed thickly.

Pitch would never call for me unless he absolutely needed to talk to me- which was rarely often.

It must've been really important that he would break his silent streak to call for me.

Sandy seem to understand too as he gave me an encouraging smile.

Gesturing to him thanks, I took off for my father's lair, where I knew he would be waiting.

My breath caught in my throat.

What if he knew about Jack? Then I mentally smacked myself as I reached the door to his chambers.

He wouldn't know about Jack- there haven't been any rebel sightings for days.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked and waited until he gave permission to enter.

Pushing the door timidly, I was greeted by the sight of my father, sitting by his desk with his back turned. He was writing something on a piece of parchment.

"Yes?" I said as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Have a seat, Nyxonne," he said as he gestured with one hand to the lavish couch by his bedside.

Gingerly, I sat on the couch as I observed him and wondered what he could've wanted from me.

Then my father got up from his seat as he turned around to face me.

With his meticulously spiked black hair, glinting yellow eyes and near grey complexion, he was the epitome of the name that the villagers of Araemethia gave him- The Nightmare King.

He sat down on the opposite couch as he smoothen his robes.

"Nyxonne, I've called you here to discuss some good news," he said while staring at his sharp fingernails.

It was always like this- he could never look me in the eye.

Immediately, I felt the same pang of unfairness resonate within me but I held it back.

"Yes?" I said frostily as my tone caught his attention and he glanced at my passive expression.

"I want to discuss the matter of your coming of age and potential betrothal to the prince of Cirrus," he said and I could have sworn I choked on my breath.

"What?" I asked sharply as he gave me a hard glare.

"Your betrothal," he said again as my eyes bulged.

"I have just sent word of my acceptance from the King of Cirrus whose son asked for your hand."

My throat went dry.

No. No. No. _No._

Not Dmitri of Cirrus.

"Prince Dmitri asked for _my_ hand?" I asked and it sounded like a gasp.

He nodded solemnly.

Suddenly, I stood up, my hands shaking.

"And you agreed without consulting me?" I questioned my voice bordering on screaming.

He gave me a cold stare as he too stood up.

"It is a great opportunity for Araemethia and Cirrus to form political bonds- our relationship is strained as it is," he said, his yellow eyes boring holes into mine.

I couldn't deny it as it was a fact- our two countries have been on the verge of war ever since the formation of Araemethia.

"So you gave me up as a- as a…" I couldn't say it as his obvious expression already told me the answer.

_No._

It was as if my mind was having an out of body experience as I turned around and literally ran from his chambers.

I was trembling and near sobbing, but I couldn't let him see me like this.

It would mean that the last vestiges of my freedom would be taken away by him- just like everything else.

On my way down the hall, I ran into Sandy who immediately noticed the tears in my eyes and quickly gestured, asking if I was alright.

I couldn't tell him without completely breaking down so I passed by him too and didn't stop running until my chamber doors closed behind me.

I sank to the ground and wrapped my hands around my knees, holding on to whatever shred of strength left to think rationally.

Dmitri of Cirrus had just asked for my hand.

And my father had agreed to it.

_That bastard._

The prince of Cirrus was notoriously known to bed the daughters of his father's noblemen- he was also, a heavy drinker and had a terrible violent temper.

And my father was giving me away to him.

Shit.

If I were to marry him, I would be whisked away from here- from Sandy, from Phil, the one that I truly looked up to as a father figure...

And Jack.

Oh, God, what _was_ I going to tell him? I couldn't just leave like this.

Vaguely, through the storm of thoughts in my brain, I heard a tentative knock on my door but didn't open it and soon, the persistent knocking faded away and I was left alone in the midst of my turbulent thoughts.

Realizing that if I were to go- I would never, _ever_, see him again.

That thought brought a fresh wave of sobs as I tried to picture my life without him.

It was a pretty bleak picture, to tell you the truth.

I remembered a poem once in a book that Sandy lent me that went like this:

_Fate, thy cruel spite,_

_Breaking all bonds that first lit light,_

_Turning it to dust like the sands of time._

I couldn't help but start crying.

* * *

It was late midnight, I think, judging by the still wet trails on my face and the glimmer of moonlight illuminating the room- I couldn't have fallen asleep more than a few hours ago.

Disorientated, I pried my swollen eyes induced from crying the whole day and peered around for the source that woke me up.

Suddenly, voices could be heard outside of my room- loud and triumphant and I sucked in a sharp breath when I heard what they said.

"… Caught one outside the gates… A rebel by the looks of it…"

"Do you think it could be one of those damn Guardians?" another voice asked.

"Only one way to find out," the other voice said, and I could hear the maliciousness dripping in his tone.

Oh, I knew what it meant about 'finding out'.

The torture chamber.

My blood ran cold.

_Jack…_


	11. Chapter 4

**Sooo... I was just wondering if anybody actually listens to the song suggestions that I put here. Oh well, anyways, listen to:**

**Trembling Hands - Temper Traps **

* * *

They had caught him.

It was futile confirming which rebel they caught, as the guards wouldn't let anyone- not even me, to view the dungeons.

Blood roaring in my ears and my pulse beating hard, I quickly fastened on my cloak.

The voices trailed away and I quickly opened the door, making my way out from the castle and across the faulty gate.

I didn't care that it was midnight and that the whole castle was swarming with guards.

The only thoughts I could think of was, _not Jack, please let it not be him_.

Racing to my stead, I hastily untangled her reins.

"Stop! Who goes there?" a voice said and I turned around, knife at the ready should the guard's attack me, but I was only greeted by Phil.

The elderly man's stance was defensive as his hold on his sword tightened.

Pulling back my hood, I saw him give a double take as he lowered his sword.

"Nyxonne? What are you doing here?" he asked in bewilderment, his blue eyes astonished.

"Phil, help me, please, I have to go-

"Go where?" he questioned, his look of suspicion returning as he ran a hand through his graying hair.

"Just… Somewhere!" I said in exasperation as I mounted my horse.

Phil held out his hands and blocked my way, his green eyes panicky as he waved at me to stop.

"I can't let you go, Nyxonne, not now and at this time," he said in a rushed way.

"Please Phil; I need to do this, I have to…" I trailed off and something in my desperate tone must have convinced him as he moved aside and spared me one hard glance as he quickly took off to the other direction.

A glance that meant, we _have to talk._

Grateful, I rode off to the forest, towards the outskirts of town as I processed what was happening.

What if the rebel truly was Jack?

What if he had come here to talk to me and got captured?

Guilt and grief crashed onto me as I furiously wiped my hands over my dripping eyes.

I would rather die first than let any of my father's men hurt him.

A voice in the back of my head stood amused as it questioned why I cared so much but I shot it down. Now was not the time to psychoanalyze myself.

In what felt like minutes, I was in front of the inn.

Hastily getting down from my horse, I made my way to the oaken door- the opening of the secret passageway and tried the key that he gave me.

It unlocked with no resistance as I shut the door and ran down the dimly lit hallway.

Reaching the door of his room, I took a deep breath to stead myself as I rapped three times on the door- our secret code if I ever wanted to visit.

There was no answer.

Rapping the door thrice again, I held my breath as slowly, I felt the thread of my sanity unwinding.

_No._

Trying again, I was on the verge of breaking down the door when I heard a click.

The door open to reveal a blurry eyed Jack as his gaze widened when he set eyes on me.

"Nyxonne, what are you-

I didn't give him a chance to finish as I immediately ran into his arms, hugging him close and breathing in his familiar scent.

"Shit, I thought…" I choked out, clinging on to him as I felt his arms wound around me hesitantly.

I wouldn't have any of that.

Tiptoeing, I crashed his lips to mine, as I kissed him with all of my heart, fear and relief.

He seemed to have registered the emotions I was pulsating through as he kissed me back hard too.

My hands were feverish in their attempt to realize that he was still here- still alive and in my arms.

He reciprocated my gesture as I felt his warm hands unclasping my cloak and as it fell to the ground, I heard him give a small gasp.

Looking down, I suddenly blushed.

In my haste to get to him as quick as possible, I forgot to change out of my silken nightgown that was near transparent and left nothing to the imagination.

"God, Nyx," he groaned as he suddenly lifted me up.

Wrapping my legs around him, he hoisted my onto his hip and backed us up until my back hit the wall.

His lips then attacked every inch of my skin he could reach as I gave a small moan.

"You're. Trying. To. Kill. Me," he said between heated kisses as I gasped when he roughly scraped his teeth down the column of my neck.

Things became intense quickly as he used the wall as leverage to unhook the straps of my nightgown and pushing it away. Realizing that I was naked, back against the wall with him pressed up against me, I couldn't help but give a soft groan.

Pulling his face back in for a heated kiss, I conveyed through my actions that I wanted this too.

My actions, my sorrow, my desperation.

All in that one kiss.

My hands then reached under his shirt as I ran them around his smooth muscles and broad shoulders. Complying with my constant tugs, he helped me to shrug his shirt off and then proceeded with his pants and boxers.

Feeling my need for him grow, I couldn't help but sighed with relief when I felt him sheath beneath me.

He groaned and I could see the restrained he had but I threw it all off in a mere second.

Nibbling on his earlobe, he shuddered as finally, _finally _he started pounding into me harshly.

"You really are trying to kill me," he groaned and I tried to suppress the shudder I felt at how his words affected me.

We moved in continued tandem as he established a momentum that soon got me writhing and panting.

It didn't help matters that he was literally making love to me against the wall.

Lifting me up higher against his hips, I couldn't help the pleasured mewl when his length slid deeper into me.

"You like that?" he asked and I felt him thrusting deeper into me, hitting a spot that made me cry out.

"Jack!" I moaned as I felt him hitting that same sweet spot over and over again. "Harder," I cried and he complied.

Sweat beaded on my neck as I felt his tongue swipe against the moisture. He too looked strain, as I couldn't help but notice the muscles rippling on his back with every thrust.

Fascinated, I latched my lips onto the back of his neck, effectively leaving my mark there- as he had done to me before.

He shuddered and groaned as I felt my release approaching too.

It was magical, the way how whenever he thrust into me, all I could feel was blinding, _searing_ pleasure that burned me from the tips of my toes and to the place we were connected.

Words like _please Jack, oh God, more_ came tumbling out of my mouth relentlessly as he continued his long, deep thrusts.

Like a flash of lightning, I came around him, intense and powerfully as I arched my back and cried out his name to the heavens.

He followed suit as I felt warm jets of moisture and I gave a wanton moan as the pulsing of his member brought on another pleasure induced quaking.

Panting, he dropped his forehead against mine and I planted a soft kiss on his lips.

We stayed together like that for a while- still connected and giving each other languid kisses that lasted for minutes.

Gathering up all my courage, I decided to tell him the truth- the reason why I came and the previous one for why I left.

He deserved to know.

I started with the one that made my chest ache with denial and stubbornness, the words left unsaid like a giant elephant sitting between us.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He met my gaze with a look that was unfathomable. I sucked in a huge breath.

"For leaving this morning… It was wrong and I should have stayed but I was so scared and terrified and-

His lips smothered the rest of what I was trying to say as he kissed me deeply, never breaking it off until I was gasping for breath.

With a gentle tug, he broke apart our lower bodies that were still connected as I gave a groan at the tenderness I felt there.

Gently setting me down on the bed, he proceeded to wrap his arms around me and I felt confuse.

Didn't he hate me?

Not even a little?

"Jack?" I questioned as he glanced up at me, cyan eyes probing.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

He shook his head and I felt bewildered.

"Nyx, I think I should be the one apologizing," he said and my amber eyes widened.

Before I could question him, he gently shushed me, his gaze turning regretful.

"You weren't ready emotionally, and I forced you to do it- so I'm the one that's sorry," he said in a hush whisper as his lips ghosted over my shoulder.

I turned around so that we were face to face.

"Well, I wasn't complaining wasn't I?" I replied and he laughed.

A real, amused one that warmed the very depth of my heart and left me smiling too.

But that smile quickly faded when I remembered what I had to tell him.

"There's something else that I have to tell you too," I said and took a deep breath. "Promise me, you won't get mad?" I asked timidly and somewhat childishly.

His body immediately tensed.

"That depends on what you're going to tell me about," he rumbled in his deep voice that would have made me kiss him again, had it not been for the severity of this condition.

Suddenly, I felt like the world's biggest jerk.

Here I am, just finished making love to a guy that truly mattered to me and I was about to tell him I was getting married to another guy in a matter of what? - Weeks?

Somebody should've recorded this in 'How to Be an Ass 101'.

I decided that the fastest way would be to just tell him outright.

But what a mistake that proved to be.

"Jack, I'm… The prince of Cirrus asked for my hand and my father agreed," I blurted out in one breath as I felt his body go from tense to frozen.

The look in his eyes made my breathing stop.

It was utter rage and hatred.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"My father just-

"_I know what you said!_" he roared as he swiftly got up, nearly making me fall flat on my back.

He paced around the room, still naked; hands curled into fists as he rounded on me, blue eyes alight with anger.

"When?" he asked, breathing heavily and I could see the anguish in written plainly as daylight on his features.

"I don't know," I breathed and he closed his eyes in resignation.

His shoulders slumped as he took deep breaths to calm himself. Tentatively, I got off from the bed and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head at the crook of his neck.

A tense silence passed as I figured out what to say, the feeling of desperate panic settling once again in my chest.

"I don't blame you if you hate me," I whispered.

It took him a minute to calm down, judging by the deep breaths he was pulling through. A semblance his calm returned as he wound his arms around me and sighed.

"I don't," he said in a voice as empty as the way I felt now.

Suddenly, I realized something- we weren't merely just princess and rebel.

We were two jagged pieces of the same jigsaw puzzle that desperately wanted to fit. But the question was, could we?

Would we?

We stood there in what felt like ages, arms wound around each other in solemn silence.

Jack then cleared his throat and he let me go long enough to meet my gaze with a look of determination.

"What is it?" I questioned as he mulled over whatever he was thinking about, a look of concentration on his face.

"I'm just thinking of a plan," he simply stated as he let me go and continued pacing around the room.

"Jack-

"I'm taking you to see the Guardians," he said finally, determined.

I must have given him a shit crazy look because his eyes immediately widened and he quickly rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Nyx, they're the only ones that know what to make of this and if they're going to act, they have to act _now_," he said in a voice like steel and I could finally see why the Guardians had made him their own.

His willpower and belief alone could move mountains.

"Are you sure they won't kill me?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

Jack shook his head. "Not if you say you will join us."

I bit my lip as I looked away, buying myself time to think.

Stay where I was- neutral and watching the world crumble around me as my father destroyed it, or join the only person in my whole entire existence that I _actually_ cared about.

I think the look on my face had already given him the answer.

* * *

Just to let you guys know, this story has been outlined right to the tiny details and because I love you readers so much, here's a sneak peek for what's coming up next ;)

"She doesn't belong here with us," she snarled.

.

I fought her with everything I had, backing away with a knife ready; a ferocious gleam in my eye.

.

"I will kill him if he ever touches you again. You're_ mine_."

.

"Father... Please... Don't do this."


	12. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I'm back now! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Listen to:**

**Outlaw - Disciple (perfect song for this chapter!) **

* * *

_-This chapter is dedicated to LoveFrosty for reviewing on every single chapter and to all you amazing readers who keep inspiring me every single day-_

"I still think you're crazy," I said sourly as I trailed behind him, trying hard not to trip over the rocks scattered on the forest floor.

Jack merely shushed you as he made his way across a thicket of trees that were frankly kind of scary looking up close. Squeezing through the trees, his form disappeared and I hurried to catch up to him.

Before I could even free myself from the tangle of trees, I felt hands roughly grab me. Instinct kicked in as I tried fighting off whoever it was.

"Calm down, Nyx, it's just me," Jack hissed into my ear. The adrenaline spiking through my blood calmed for a while before I tried turning to glare at him.

"Keep your eyes to the front," he chastised me as he guided me, backwards. The ground suddenly evened out from sharp rocks to smooth dirt and I immediately knew this wasn't normal.

"You're not letting me see the Guardians headquarters, aren't you?" I questioned and heard him chuckle.

"It's for your own good. Now close your eyes," he instructed and I rolled them, the feeling of his hands on my waist becoming slightly uncomfortable now that he asked me to move without my sight.

"You're not closing them, Nyx," I heard him say and I gritted my teeth before shutting my eyes closed.

"Tell me why you're making me look like an idiot again?"

"I'm not making you look like an idiot, as I said; it's for your own good."

"But, why?"

"Because," he said with a resigned sigh. "If any of Pitch's henchmen manage to catch me – or any of the rebels – and they find out you're in league with us, they wouldn't torment you for the answer because you've never seen the headquarters before," he explained in a hush whisper as the light behind my eyelids disappeared; a sign that we were somewhere underground.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now," he said.

I opened them to find that we were standing in a metal like contraption with levers located on its side metal panel.

"A mining cave?" I asked as I took in the familiar features of the elevator that miners used to reach the depths of mountains and tunnel for precious gold.

"An abandoned one," Jack said as he pulled the lever and metal gauze appeared from the sides of the lift, criss-crossing the dark mouth of the cave.

With a lurch and a creek, the lift started. It spluttered, moving slowly, the mouth of the cave disappearing to be replaced with packed rocks and dirt, casting darkness all around us.

Another lurch and a grinding sound, the lift came to a halt and the doors opened with a 'whoosh'. Light flooded in from overhead gas lamps, illuminating a dank ominous looking hallway.

Gulping, I pulled the cloak closer around my face. Jack had told me to keep my face hidden until we met with the rebel's leader.

Sensing my discomfort, Jack reached over and gave my hand a squeeze. I gave him a weak smile as he led me through the hallway.

The dark strip of earth suddenly gave way to another opening, guarded by two tall figures; they were draped in dark cloaks and the sight of them was slightly unnerving.

Jack didn't mind as he stood a little in front of me – as if shielding my body – and gave them both a grim nod.

The two figures simultaneously opened the door and just as we were about to pass through, the one on the left raised his sword…and blocked my way.

"We do not recognize who you are," the cloaked figure on the right said, lifting his sword.

Jack immediately returned to my side, intervening and said in a curt tone, "she's from the Northern division."

The guards seemed unbelieving as they turned their heads to him mutely.

"North requested for her presence," he replied in a frosty tone as the guards took a minute to think about it. After a few tense seconds, they nodded, lowering their swords.

I swiftly followed Jack through and… nearly stopped in my tracks.

Multi layered floors, ringed with guardrails loomed over busy rebels walking to and fro; their faces pinch and tensed. Torches dotted the walls across the levels, illuminating the rebel hideout with rows upon rows of flaming fire.

Biting my lower lip, I didn't let Jack see my nervousness as he led me to another lift, which didn't creak and looked significantly better used. Stepping in, he pushed a lever down and this time, the metal contraption lurched upward with a speed that belied its appearance.

"Are you still sure about this?" I whispered, glancing at a placid looking Jack.

"North could help us," was all he said as he rounded the bend to a hallway full of closed doors. I pursed my lips but said nothing. Instinctively, my hand reached for my belt, gripping my dagger.

Jack led us down the narrow hallway until we came face to face with a huge door. He put his hand up to stop me from going any further as he whispered "Stay here until I tell you it's all right to come in."

I nodded. "Alright."

He raised his fist and rapped the door once.

"Come in," said a voice which was thick and laced with an accent that was hard to distinguish.

Jack entered, leaving the barest of space between the door and the frame so that I could hear the conversation surrounding them.

"Jack, my boy!" the voice exclaimed loudly as I heard a chair scraping. A thumping sound ensued before Jack laughed and greeted the rebel leader warmly.

There was then a series of hush conversation, and then, the door opened and Jack's head popped out. His blue eyes were wide but his face was determined. He nodded and I slowly pushed the door to enter the head rebel's room.

My eyes widened. It was not what I had been expecting at all.

I had imagined an electric chair, whips and weapon adorning the walls like gilt frames and even an interrogation desk. Instead, I was greeted with a room that was decorated tastefully with red and gold accents, warm lighting and a huge oak desk in the middle.

"Ah, this is the rebel, you are speaking of, Jack?" North questioned as he got up from his perch by the desk.

Nicholas St. North was a huge man, towering over most people. He wasn't built and rather not that young looking (his beard could've rivaled a wizard!) but the bulk that he kept hidden under a red tunic couldn't have fooled anyone in the least. His eyes were bright and his lips were twisted into a small smile, though I wasn't sure if it would last when he finally found out who I was.

Releasing a breath I didn't know I held, I slowly pushed back my cloak hood and-

Nothing.

Silence.

North's gaze immediately stiffened and he slowly turned to look at Jack, his passive expression giving nothing away. "So this is the help you said that we would need?"

Jack nodded; his expression terse.

North turned back to gaze at me, his expression unfathomable. "Nyxonne Lilith Black," was all he said as I dipped my head in acknowledgement.

Moving with a speed I didn't know he possessed, North was suddenly towering in front of me. He reached out a hand to grab me but I was faster. I unsheathed my dagger and, slashing it in a crescent fashion, had it poised above his throat.

"Don't," was all I said in a low tone.

North's eyes hardened as the impassive look he wore a moment ago turned sour. He then redirected his gaze towards Jack who had also removed his knife from the confines of his belt and was sending him a threatening gaze.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Jack," North said calmly, his expression faltering a bit to reveal the hurt he felt. "Letting enemy cross our headquarters just like that," he said in a spiteful tone.

Jack's expression faltered for a moment before it became steel once again. "She isn't the enemy."

North then moved away from my range as he stalked back to his desk. "And why would you say that, Jack? Her father spilled countless of innocent man's blood and you let her in here?" North asked, disgust written plainly on his face.

"North," Jack tried to reason. "We have to trust her-

"Trust her?" North bellowed, slamming his fists on the table, making the old wood tremble.

"Listen to you, Jack," North said, his broken English finally making me realized where he came from. He definitely wasn't from around here.

"She's here to help us." At that, North stilled, looking at Jack.

The young rebel explained as he told North how I had joined them willingly and had finally had enough of Pitch to see that he needed to be stopped once and for all.

North pursed his lips, suspicion written on his features as he heard Jack's story. "Very well," he said as he faced me. "And what's in it for you, princess?"

My gaze hardened. "A pardon from a violent arranged marriage that I want no part of," I said, glancing at Jack whose eyes narrowed as he went to stand beside me.

North's eyes widened as he looked between me and Jack. Putting one and one together, he glanced at the young rebel with barely concealed shock.

"You've mated with her, have you?"

That question completely took us of guard as I met Jack's gaze with wide eyes.

Jack swallowed noisily as he glared at North. "How-

"Save it, Jack, it's written all over the both of your faces," he said briskly and gave us a disapproving stare.

Mind still reeling from what North said; I squared my shoulders as I decided to lay all my cards on the table once and for all.

"You're right," I said simply as Jack tensed. He looked at me as if I've just gone crazy. "There is – something between me and Jack that may have influenced my decision to help you all," I said, face heating up slightly.

I couldn't say it. I myself didn't know what was between me and him; or rather, I'd never let myself find out what it was.

Jack shot me a look that spoke volumes, as if he wasn't sure what to feel. I just glanced back with an emphatic gaze.

North seemed to be deliberating on something, his eyes darting between the both of us once again. His hand then went to his beard, which he stroke with careful concentration.

He sighed. "Jack, we discuss this little bit more, ja?" he then turned back with a placid expression once more. "Nyxonne – princess – could you please wait outside while Jack and me talk?" he requested, eyes never once leaving my amber ones.

I gave him a slow, deliberate nod as I exited the door. Outside, the hallways were cold and quiet, despite the heat that was radiated by the torches overhead. I shivered as I could vaguely make out what North and Jack were saying.

"There's something wrong with her…from the sounds of things…how we are going to trust her?" that was North.

"She doesn't have anything wrong…some people say Pitch blamed her for her mother's death…you can't blame her…" and that was Jack, who was trying to change North's mind.

I stiffened at the mention of my mother's death. I hissed, trying to push the memories back, which unwittingly flooded back.

It was dark and the only thing I could remember was a storm raging, a dull throb on the side of my head. My family's physician was hovering above me, his face swimming in and out of focus due to the hot tears forming in my eyes. He turned back to look at my father, who was significantly younger and more civil looking than he was now and gave a shake of his head.

The memory was warped and distorted, as though I was looking through a smoky glass. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the middle of night to find my mother force feeding me the antidote that the physician had prescribed for only one person and the next, it was already morning and I was still alive.

I bit my lip and clenched my fist, trying to forget the look on my father's face when he walked out of his chambers and announced to me that my mother was dead. The haunted look in his eyes still made my heart clench painfully.

He then finally noticed the empty antidote tube by my bed side and then looked back towards my mum. The words he uttered were still ringing in my ears to this day and the look of disgust that accompanied it was one I could never forget.

"It's all your fault she's dead."

I snapped out of my memory the moment I heard footsteps echoing down the hall. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, I was seriously having second thoughts as to whether being in a place festered with rebels who had a vendetta against the man I shared my blood and lineage with was really the smartest thing to do.

Suddenly, the footsteps came to a jarring stop and a feminine voice cut through my thoughts. "Excuse me, sorry to disturb you but-

A sharp gasp could be heard and I felt rather than saw her take her knife out from her belt. Hand on my dagger, I quickly unsheathed it and deftly blocked her strike, head raised up with a snarl on my face.

I immediately caught sight of the strangest magenta irises which were currently fixed on me in hostile fury. The woman before me was undeniably pretty, with exotic features and her dark hair in a loose bun but the expression on her face contradicted her beauty.

She was sending me a death glare.

Her face then slowly spread into a dark grin that made me tense and grip my dagger tighter. Her sharp incisors glittered threateningly under the light.

"Well, we thought it would take a much harder time to kidnap you as ransom for Pitch to surrender but seeing as you came here willingly…" she trailed off, throwing me a smile. "Thanks so much for making our jobs easier."

She then raised her dagger from her leather strap and slashed at me but I was too quick, bending over to avoid the gleam of the blade before it cut through my throat.

The woman smiled, mentally assessing me and thinking I was a weak one. I wiped the smirk of her face soon enough.

Surging forward, she raised her right arm to punch me, but I deftly grabbed it before she could even do any damage and twisted her around. Slamming her body to the nearest wall, she gave an indignant cry and tried to release herself from my grip.

Her right foot then managed to find leverage and she hooked it around my feet, before pushing herself off the wall with a backwards flip. Her stunt left me momentarily confused as she managed to grip me by my cloak, inadvertently trying to block my vision but I retaliated.

Using my knife, I managed to slash her arm holding the cloak and she released it with a cry of pain.

I fought her with everything I had, backing away with a knife ready; a ferocious gleam in my eye.

Her cry must have alerted North and Jack, because one moment we were scuffling, trying to get at each other's throats, and the next, Jack had his arms around my waist and his lips to my ear, trying to calm me.

North was doing the same for the other woman, but less…intimate.

"Nyx, please, calm down," he said in an urgent tone and if it wasn't for his voice, I would've definitely tried striking her again.

"Tooth!" North said, his arms around her waist like bands of steel. "Stop it! She's an ally!"

At his words, Tooth froze, her wild thrashing subsided. North, thinking that she had calmed down, slowly released her. Tooth quickly straightened her leather corset over a simple flowing white flowing dress shirt before turning back to North.

"What," she spat. "In the name of Man in Moon are you talking about?" she said, glancing at me murderously.

North hardened his gaze as he gave a pointed gaze. Even though I wasn't struggling, Jack still held onto me as if I would lash out if he were to let me go.

"An ally, North?" Tooth screeched. "_Her?_" she said in a disgusted tone.

"For all you know, she could just be his spy," her eyes then landed on Jack's hand, still wrapped around my waist and her glare intensified.

"Or maybe he convinced her to sleep with him," she nodded towards Jack. "So that she could get important rebel information- I wouldn't put it pass Pitch to use his own daughter to sleep around for information, knowing how she probably inherited his manipulative, exploiting-

"Tooth," Jack said, his voice like venom. "Enough."

Tooth staggered slightly, looking as if she'd been hit. "What?"

"I said, _enough_," Jack repeated, his grip around me tightening. Despite the anger boiling in me, I felt myself go white in the face. Were me and Jack's…relationship, that noticeable?

I tensed and he noticed, brushing his lips against my ear again. "Don't worry," was all he said and I mutely nodded.

"Nyxonne is an ally and that is it. She has expressed her desire to help us," he then leveled a gaze towards Jack. "As of now, she is one of us."

Tooth's glare faltered, before she turned around towards North, who was giving her a hard look.

"She doesn't belong here with us," she snarled before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving behind a solemn silence.

* * *

**Voila, a look into Nyx's past! I hope this clears up any confusion you guys have as to why Pitch hates her and to some degree; why Nyxonne hated herself. Jack's back story would also make an appearance so stay tuned for that. **

**Let me know what you think :) **


End file.
